Hollywood heights:how it began!
by lanadelnay
Summary: HI! ok you guys this story is about twist and turns regrets and happy memories...this story abut how eddie and loren can stay in a trustful commited relationship and if they can stand tall while the drama is trying to knock them over but dont get me wrong there will be lots a juicy leddie moments enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

Waiting reaction

Loren's POVS

Loren's thoughts: (it's been four long months since I've seen Eddie it was sad to hear that he had to leave in the middle of my tour to go back to LA and get started on his new album. But I'm hoping that he is ready for what he is about to see)

**Loren looked real different since Eddie left….her hair got longer it was reaching to the top of her butt and she decided that see was going to dye the ends of her hair rusty orange it fit her perfectly even though Kelly wanted her to it really wasn't her decision anymore on how Loren look goes anymore since the encounter they had a few months back when she told Kelly that see was going to dress her way and leave the business stuff to Kelly. Loren had a nose piercing but the stud was so small it was barely noticeable unless you get real close to her she had 3 tattoos one was on her rib cage under her left breast it said ****"adore the music"**** Eddie inspired her to get it actually the second on was on her index finger it was a music note and the last one was on her lower back it was her biggest one it was a guitar that was spilt open and had rose pedals in it..It was absolutely beautiful but it hurt like hell.**

Loren:*as I start to stare off in space as I think about Eddie reaction to my new look which Kelly had nothing to do with it but I do really hope he likes it* (Loren…Loren) *I hear as my thoughts got interrupted by a familiar sound*.

Kelly: Loren! *I shout as I shake her arm* get ready were landing.

Loren: oh...ok sorry I didn't even notice *I say as I look back out the window and back at Kelly*

Kelly: mhmmm I see thinking about Eddie reaction again *she looks at me with a smirk*

Loren thoughts: (dammit how does she always know every time?)

Loren: truth…yeah I am I mean what if he doesn't like it and dumps me right on the spot *I say as I look down at my Jordan "bred" 11's*

Kelly: *she sighs as she sits next to me and puts her arm around me for comfort* he won't ok you look amazing it's good to show him how much you change mentally and physically.

Loren: I sure hope so *I lay my head in my hands as I stare off and see the runway as were about to land*

Flight attendant: buckle up you guys well be landing shortly.

Loren:*I does as I was told I buckle up and so does Kelly…my phone starts to vibrate I dig in my pants pocket and look at the screen I immediately start to blush and smile awfully big when I see the name as I press the answer button and say* well hello Mr. Duran

_**Eddie: hey beautiful can't wait to see you I've miss you so much**_

Loren:*I start to blush even more just hearing him say that* awwww I've miss you too it hasn't been the same without you *sighs*

_**Eddie: I know same here...but that's about to change I can see the jet about to land now.**_

Loren: huh? *I say as I have a very confuzzel look on my face* omg your standing outside now.

_**Eddie: yup and I can't wait to see you and kiss you and hold you in a very long, tight embrace.**_

Loren thoughts: (oh god there he goes I swear every time he tells me what he wants to do to me I just can't help but control myself)

Loren: me neither *I bite my bottom lip*

Kelly: were here! *Kelly said as the plane landed and came to a slow and steady stop*

Loren: alrighty! *I say as I unbuckle my seat belt and stand up as I start to make my way to the jet door as I'm still on the phone with Eddie* come on open! * Finally the door opens and the stairs start to unfold themselves out*

Kelly: ready to see the reaction *see raises her eyebrow at me*

Loren: yes! *I say as I slowly step down and to my surprise as I slowly hang u my phone I start to run to the only person who I care about the most at this point*

Eddie: omg…Loren is that you! *he says shockingly as I run to very strong open arms and lifted off my tiny feet*

Loren: Eddie I've miss you so much * I say as I wrap my arms tighter around his neck*

Eddie: I've miss you too...maybe even more *he laughs as his grip around me loosen and he put me back on my feet*

Loren:*I still have my arms wrapped around as I laugh with him* I don't know about that but I did miss you.*as I slowly unwrap my arms from his neck everything in Eddie face turned from happy and excited to shock and surprised as I step back so he can see me*

Eddie: Lo…*he managed to get any of his words right so he just stood there and looked at me u and down* I…

Loren thoughts: (omg here it is…I hope he doesn't hate it oh god please don't hate it!)

Loren: so….*I say as I look at his face and how his eyes move up and down my body*

Eddie: Loren…..

**WELP! There you go chapter one and more to come please review and tell me how you feel please!Love yah MUWAHH**


	2. Chapter 2

Reuniting with friends and FAM

Loren's POV

Loren: so…..*I wait for a response*

Eddie: Lo…*he starts to smile real big as he grabs my hand and spins me around slowly* you look...I can't even put it in words...damn you look amazing!

**Loren hair was perfectly wavy and really long Eddie loved how she dyed her ends her make up well she look like she only had on mascara because she was wearing her personality glasses which made her look cute and smart Loren was wearing these forever 21 studded high waist shorts and a sleeveless "the Beatles" shirt tuck in the pants with a wash out jean jacket. Her shoes kind of shocked Eddie he never knew Loren was a tennis shoe person she was wearing Jordan "bred" 11's that made her look even more shorter which always made Eddie want to pick her up and hold her for hours.**

Loren thoughts: (omg! Yes! It feels like a building has been lifted of my fragile shoulders and now I'm floating on air)

Loren: really!*I smile as the word left my mouth shockingly*

Eddie: hell yes! * He says as his arms wrap around my waist and pulls me really close to his body* it's so...Sexy and different

Loren: *I blush really hard as I lay both my hands on his chest* wow you think it's sexy?

Eddie: yes *he smiles at the way I blush so hard* what you thought I was going to hate it or something?

Loren: well yes and no *I say as both my eyebrows are pulled into each other causing my forehead to wrinkle*

Eddie: well miss Tate I think…wait I know for a fact I am loving this new look *his hands start to slowly find its way to my butt and grasps both cheeks tightly as he bite his bottom lip smiling*

Loren: Eddie! *I blush really big as I pull away from his hold* I haven't been her for 6 mins and your already trying to make a move

Eddie: *he laughs slightly* sorry I can't help it I haven't seen you in forever and to see you like this it's just making me a little hot * he grabs my hand and pulls me back against him and kisses me with so much passion and heat I thought my shoes were going to pop off*

Loren:*I pull away first before this goes anywhere else and smile at him* what was that for?

Eddie: for being the most talented, beautiful, girl I've ever seen and met and I'm glad to call you my girlfriend *he says as he starts to kiss my neck*

Loren: eddieeeeee *I say as I push him off and holds both his hands* thank you for the complement

Eddie: anytime Miss Tate he gives me his famous Eddie Duran smiles*

Kelly: sorry to interrupt but Loren you have fans waiting for you.

Loren: *I let go off Eddie's hand and start to walk around the jet as I see at least hundreds of teenage girls screaming my name* oh. Right let me get to that

Kelly: *giggles* yeah you should *she grabs my hand and I grab Eddie's as she leads us to the crowd of loud screaming fans saying (_Loren! Loren! Can I get your autograph please!?)_

Loren's thoughts: (I have to say I'm still not use to that)

Loren:*I start to sign as many as I could because I don't want to be late meeting my own mom who I haven't seen in like forever*

Eddie: well well well I see you gotten the hang of this huh? *he says as he lays his hand on the small of my back which sends tingles down my spine*

Loren: *looks at Eddie as I wink* I guess you can say that

Screaming fans: Eddie! Omg Eddie can I get your autograph too!

Eddie: *gives me a look to see if it was okay*

Loren:*I nod yes as I smile at him* go ahead I don't mind

Eddie: the many reasons why I love you *he gives me a kiss on my cheek as he starts to signs autograph too*

**20 minutes later….**

Eddie POV

Loren: bye guys! Love you all * she wave at all my fans and share a few blowing kisses at them*

Eddie: ciao guys and thanks! *I wave at them all as me, Loren and Kelly get into the limo*

Kelly: you guys were great! *looks at Loren* I hope you're ready for tonight

Loren: of course I am why wouldn't I be.

Kelly: No reasons since you were practically born for this *she lays her hand on loran's knee and smiles lovingly at her* I'm very proud of you Loren

Loren: *she smiles back* thanks. Now Eddie what been going on with you?

Eddie:*looks at her as I smile a little* with me? What about you miss pop star you were on tour how was it?

Loren: it was *she laughs* it was more than what I expecting getting pulled from stage to stage getting piles of makeup put on your face 4 times a day 4 hours of sleep…yeahhhh I'm living the dream *she laughs the laugh that always makes my heart melt*

**Arriving at Nora's/max house**

Kelly: well you guys are here

Loren: thanks kel *Loren opens the car door and gets out first I follow as close the car door behind me*

Kelly: Loren don't forget 5 o clock is check in time *she says with her head stuck out the window*

Loren: *she looks at her iPhone 5 for the time and it is 1:20* oh ok thanks kel cya tonight

Kelly: you too oh and bye Eddie *she waves*

Eddie: cya * I wave back as the car pulls off* so Loren ready to meet your mom

Loren: *looks at me staring into my eyes* I've never been more ready

Eddie: *I pull her close as I lightly place my lips onto hers and my arms find its way around her tiny waist*

Loren:*she's smiles into the kiss as the kiss starts to get a little intense when I open my mouth allowing her to have full tongue access into my mouth*

Eddie: *as I was starting to pull away I lightly bite her bottom lip then I look at her now blushing face*

Loren: ok rock star I see you are getting a little too comfortable with the welcome back *her face lightens up with a beautiful smile*

Eddie: *I tear my eyes away from her before I start to kiss her all over and I grab her hand leading her to the front door* ready?

Loren: knock away! * She gives a light chuckle*

Eddie:*knocks on the door 3 times and waits*

**The front door swings open and all I hear is loud screams of excitement**

**WELL THERE YOU HAVE IT ANOTHER CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Loving you too

Loren POV

Loren: OMG mom! *I hug her tightly as she hugs me back practically squeezing the life out of me*

Nora: Loren sweetie ive miss you so much omg *she holds me a little while longer as I her hold lets go of me*

Loren: *looks at her* wow…mom you look great

Nora: really. Thank you but wait Loren….omg what did you do * she said as she quickly pulled me inside the house as Eddie walks in and shuts the door behind him*

Loren thoughts: (and here we go I haven't really gave much reason to care much about my mom's reaction to the "new look" but I guess I should start caring now and hope she doesn't disown me)

Loren: mom...I know you might not like it but…*I say as ii was quickly cut off by her calling my nickname*

Nora: lo...I never said I didn't like it *she looks at me as she lightly places her hand on my left cheek*

Loren: oh. Well what do you think * I look at her as I brace myself for the awaiting answer*

Nora: I. Well it's not totally skankess at least Kelly kept it a minimum *she gives me a weak smile*

Loren: *looks at my mom in shock as I stand up as fury lights in my eyes* how could you just sit there in my face a...and not just any face your own daughters face and tell her that it's not "totally skankess" *I put up the air quotes* and F.Y.I mother this look was totally my idea not Kelly's thanks a lot mom!

Nora: Loren look! Ok you change your self from top to bottom I thought at least you well just dye your hair and that's it! But nooo you had to add more and more Loren I just don't understand why you would do it to yourself *she grabs my hand but I immediately snap it back she gives me a glare*

Loren: well mother if you didn't know I'm 19 years old and I'm don't have to follow by you childish rules anymore so if you don't mind I got to go! *I grab Eddie's hand and start heading for the door but my mom stop me*

Nora: Loren waits! What about max he been dying to see you and your just going to leave like that like this *she looks at the back on my head cause I didn't really want to face her*

Loren: tell him ill see him at the concert tonight *I say coldly and with that we were out the door*

Eddie POV

Eddie: Loren hold up *I stops walking and let's go of her hand* you can't just leave like that Loren it just isn't right

Loren: *she rolls her eyes and scoffs* like hell I can't...what you going to try and control me too!

Eddie:* I grab her by her waist and pull her to me* look I don't mind being your punching bag ok...but you need to know that you only have one mom and you only have one chance to fix this little problem *I look down at her sweetly shaped face as I brush my hand against it*

Loren: *sighs in defeat* fine but not now ok I just really need some space from all this.

Eddie: *I smile grew on my face as I got an idea* and thankfully I know just the place *I wink at her as she looks at me confused*

Loren: uhh okay lead the way then *I say as I kiss him on the lips sweetly*

Eddie: well then let's go *I grab her hand and hop in my car I dropped off earlier before Loren came back to LA*

Loren: not to sound like I'm creeped out but…where are you taking me *she smiles slightly at me*

Eddie: that's for me to know Miss Tate and for you *I kiss her quickly* to soon find out.

**15 mins later we reach Mulholland**

Loren: *smiles really big as the memories of their last time here came flooding back* omg Eddie I haven't been here in so long!

Eddie: *gets out the car and runs to the Loren's side and opens the door and holds hand out for her* and more to come *he says smoothly*

Loren: why thank you *she grabs my hand as I lead her out and shut the car door*

Eddie: * I stand closely behind her as I kiss her neck softly and licks it* you taste so good mmm

Loren: * she bites her bottom lip trying her hardest not to moan* that must be the new perfume I got for you *smile as I blush deeply*

Eddie: I see * I slowly cover her eyes with my hands and whisper in her ear* start walking and don't worry I got you beautiful

**Loren done as told as they start what felt like walking up a hill Eddie wanted to make her welcome back very special to her because today was the day Eddie was going to so how much he loved her**

Eddie: ok are you ready

Loren: yes what it is!

Eddie: *I uncover her eyes as she stare at the beautiful surprise I did for her* oh…my. God...*she looks at me and then looks back*

**What stand in front of Loren and Eddie was so beautiful...falling stars they look so gorgeous they looked like falling angels or falling golden snowflakes all Loren could do was stare out into the wonderful sky.**

Loren: it so breathe taking *she stood there fully amazed*

Eddie: *I look at how beautiful she looks right now her eyes…it reflect the falling stars made it look like she a tiny sparkles in her eyes* yes…you are

Loren: *she looks at me as blush creep upon her face* awe

Eddie: Loren they day we met at my contest I truly saw a future with you in it…*I take a deep breath* Loren Elizabeth Tate I promise to cherish and protect you with every fiber of my being I promise to never leave you in the shadows I always keep you by my side through god knows what *I take both her hands* Loren I promise you to always love you for who you are and always will be *I take a necklace from my coat pocket* Loren will you were this necklace in honor of are love and lust for one another.

Loren: I will love too Eddie! * She hugs me tightly*

Eddie: *I smile as I lift her of her feet and I feel her legs wrap around my torso*

Loren: I love you too...

Eddie: *I set her down gently as I stand behind her and put the necklace on for her*

Loren: *smiles down at it* it's beautiful Eddie. Thank you

Eddie: no...I'm the one that should be thanking you …come here *I wrap my arms around her waist from the back and start lightly biting her neck as I kiss her jaw line*

Loren: * she moans quietly as I feel her body shiver all over*

Eddie: * I turn her around so she's facing me and kiss her with so much passion and heat that I felt sparks through are lips I open my mouth as I slide my tongue in her mouth and with that are tongues dance together I hear Loren moan a couple of times in the kiss which made me want her even more so I pick her up as she wraps her legs around my torso*

Loren thoughts: (holy shit oh god I'm so turned on right now I want him but I have to go to the concert in like an hour. But omg…I'm starting to the hardness of him rubbing against my pants...Loren pull it together stop before it's too late)

Loren: *I broke apart as I feel my face completely flushed and so is Eddie* maybe we shouldn't...

Eddie: *groans lightly* ok I understand *I set her back down*

Loren: sorry ill make it up to you ok *kisses him sweetly on the lips* okay?

Eddie: fine *sighs*

Loren: ok well let's go! *starts running back to the car*

Eddie: wait Loren... (Dammit I can't really run Loren got me all hot and turned on I don't even think she knows I'm fully erected)

Loren: *looks at him worried* Eddie...what's wrong?

Eddie: you should know you caused it *I finally make it to the car as I open the door for Loren*

Loren: *her face went from worried and concerned to blow up laughter* aww Eddie I'm so sowwy...trust me ill make it up *she says as she gets in the car as I shut it and run to my side as I open it and get in and shut the door*

Eddie: *looks at her as I get a perverted look* ohhh...you better Miss Tate and you better make it good *I laugh*

Loren: *she shakes her head at me as we make her to the Avalon for makeup, rehearsal, and a lot more to come*

**THERE YOU GO ONCE AGAIN I GAVE IT TO YOU PLEASE REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**DO YOU THINK ITS TIME TO BRING IN THE DRAMA (CHLOE, TYLER,LEAH) OR KEP ON GOING WITH THE ROMANCE…LET ME KNOW..REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

The CONCERT!

**Loren and Eddie just sit there in the car pure silence…but then Loren realized that Eddie never really answered her question about what he was doing when she was on tour.**

Loren POV

Loren: hey Eddie *she said as she broke the silence and kind of startled Eddie a little which made her give a little chuckle*

Eddie: yea babe what's wrong? *he asked concerned while he looked at me with those beautiful brown eyes*

Loren: you never really answered my question? *she says as she raises one eyebrow*

Eddie: *looks back the road quickly as he shifted in his chair uncomfortable* what question?

Loren: *Loren face turns serious* Eddie what have been going on with you while I was gone for four months.

Eddie: well...there's not really much to tell *he looks at her with a smile as he looks back out the dark road*

Loren: I don't care I want to know every bit even if there's not much *she bites the corner of her lip*

Eddie: mm...Well the album complete and well I go on tour in august (_it was only march_) and I drop my new single next week *he smiles brightly at the dark road*

Loren: Eddie that's great *I say enthusiastically* I'm surprise you finish already I'm pretty sure the label very happy with that.

Eddie: well I kind of had little detractions since you been gone *he looks at me with a smirk*

Loren: *I hold my mouth open dramatically as I look at him* are you trying to say if I was there you would've never finished on time

Eddie: no…well in a way yeah *he gave me a slight laugh*

Loren: *I punch his arm playfully* jerk!

Eddie: *he holds his arm while the other still on the wheel* ow ha-ha it's not my fault you walk around the penthouse with my shirt on...and only my shirt on Loren *he says while he puts both his hands back on the wheel and smiles*

Loren: * I feel my face lightly blush as I look away so he won't see it* I thought you like me wearing your shirts.

Eddie: I do Loren I really do *he says as he grabs one of my hands and kisses the back it and holds it in his hand*

Loren: *I smile as I blush more* so anything else great happen when I was gone

Eddie:*he cleared his throat as he shifted in his seat again as his grip on my hand tightens* nope...nothing that's all really the rest is going over for dinner at you now my dad's too…house

Loren: oh umm ok I guess the other is pretty boring huh?

Eddie: if you put it that way yeah it's been really quiet without you Loren *he kisses my hand again* I love you Loren

Loren: *now I know my cheeks a burning red by now* I love you too Eddie *I smile as I get an idea and climb out my seat and go over to Eddie so I can sit in his lap*

Eddie: whoa! Loren what are you doing now *he says as he swerves a little on the road as he tried to keep the car in line*

Loren: *I finally settle down in his lap as I begin to kiss his neck softly* there we go!

Eddie: *he laughs as he looks at me* you just never stop surprising me do you miss Tate

Loren: no *I shook my head* since I'm back I'm full of new surprises *I bite my lip again*

Eddie: oh really *he raises his eyebrows as he looks back at the road then me* and what would those be

Loren: that's for me to know and for you to soon find out *she says mimicking him*

**20 mins of sitting there laughing and flirting and teasing Eddie they finally make it to Avalon**

Kelly: there you guys are! *she says as she runs to the car and opens up the door* you guys are late so co...Umm Loren do you know that's a 70$ ticket for not sitting in your OWN seat

Loren: *she shrugs* oh well it was worth the risk *she smiles at me as she gives me an intense kiss*

Eddie: *I wrap my arms around her waist as I accidently hit the car horn which made all of us jump and break me and Loren's hot kiss*

Loren: *she laughs as she gives me a light but sweet kiss*

Kelly: ughhh I don't have time for this * she pulls Loren by her arm as Loren slides off my lap and steps out the car being dragged my Kelly*

Loren: *snaps her arm away* hey what I tell you about grabbing me and forcing me to do things.

Kelly: sorry Loren but we really have to go you already missed rehearsals now we need to go straight to makeup and I wardrobe

Loren: ok Kelly I'm sorry being late but not for wait happen back there in the car the next time you grab me like that you will be leaving jobless with a bloody nose *she glares at Kelly almost like she wants to stab her eyes out*

Kelly: I understand now come on *she walks inside the arena as Loren stands there and waits for me*

Eddie: *runs to Loren* ready to go *I grab her hand as tangle are fingers together*

Loren: never been more *she gives me her beautiful smile*

Eddie: *I kiss her not roughly but nice and soft as I pull away we make are way inside and just like that Loren was pulled away from me in a flash she gives me a "help me" look as I stand there confused but then I realized she going into makeup and wardrobe

_**WELL HELLO THERE ROCKSTAR!**_

Eddie: *I hear as I remember there's only one person who calls me the one and only...I turn around to see a perky shot brunette stand right in front of me* hey Mel. It's good to see you I got to say I miss the outstanding outfits

Mel: well if you came and visit you wouldn't have too! Just because Loren's gone doesn't means its ok *she smiles brightly at me* so where's Loren!? I can't wait to see her! *she says as she starts looking around*

Eddie: she's in makeup backstage

Mel: ohhh sounds fun so what's been going on with you rock star? *she looks at me with and eyebrow raised*

Eddie: *I put my hands in my pockets* ehhh nothing much really...what about you how's photographing school doing so far for you?

Mel: it's going good really good just got back from New York yesterday. Go ahead stand there amazed *she said as she nods her head and cross her arms with a smirk on her face*

Eddie: I got to say I'm truly impressed *I give a light chuckle* now let's go backstage so you can see Loren

Mel: lets! *we both walk back to see something truly amazing in front of me*

Eddie: damn...*that's all I said as I stare at Loren amazement she look truly beautiful*

**Loren was wearing a tight dress that stopped at her mid-thigh it was a dark but neon blue that had spikes on the shoulders it was long sleeved and her hair was perfect the way it was but now it was even more perfect it was curled up nicely and her new ends color made it look beautiful her shoes were Jeffery Campbell's boots that had metal plates in front of them and had spikes on the back of them her makeup was plain and simple her lip gloss was peach pink and she had on mascara with thin eyeliner and light sparkly eye shadow ad pink rouge**

Mel: LOREN! *she shouts like she's a million miles but she was only 10 feet away*

Loren: OMG MEL! *she runs to Mel as the too hug each other like it was there last hug*

Mel: oh my goodness I miss you so much!

Loren: you missed me! Mel I miss you! *they finally break the hug as Mel stare at Loren shocked but happy*

Mel: DAMNYUM! Loren you look amazing no scratch that incredible! *Loren blushes which is weird because Mel actually made Loren blush even though Mel comment was something a guy would say so I understand*

Loren: thanks! But Mel you look amazing yourself *Loren says as typical Mel spins around slowly as if she was on a runway*

Mel: go on go on don't be afraid to stare or…maybe drool *she laughs*

**Excuse me for not getting to Mel on how she looked...Mel was wearing I short but flows hot pink dress the dress had an all back out she wore a yellow then belt around her waist to really make the dress pop! She was wearing black lace stockings with some black wedges her makeup was mascara with thin black eyeliner and Smokey eye shadow with pink MAC lipstick.**

Loren: *she laughed as she turned her attention to me* Eddie is you okay?

Eddie: *I pull myself back down to earth from staring and admiring Loren's beauty* huh what? Oh yeah I'm o…okay

Loren: * she steps closer to me as she looks up at me with a smile* ok...so how do I look?

Eddie: *I look at her up and down as my arms wrap around her waist* you miss Loren Tate are absolutely stunning and you are going to kill it tonight

Loren: I sure hope so * she says as her arms wraps around my neck*

Eddie: you are ok... *I kiss her to let her know everything's going to be ok*

Loren:*she kisses me back as she breaks the kiss when she hears someone calling her name*

Kelly: Loren! Loren! *she's spots her* there you are come on you on in 10

Loren: ok Kelly I'll be ready! *she says really annoyed*

Mel: hey Kelly *Mel says with a straight face showing no emotion my irritation*

Kelly: Mel *she says as she looks at her then back at Loren* be ready * she walks off*

Mel: ugh sometimes that women makes me want to strangle her! *Mel says as her fist ball up*

Loren: calm down Mel ok no need for that * she kisses me quickly* I got to go ok

Eddie: I'll be right here watching *I give her a calming smile*

Loren: ok *she turns to Mel and gives her a hug*

Mel: good luck *hugs her back*

Loren: thanks Mel *she breaks the hug as Kelly comes back around and yells 3 mins*

Loren: OK! *she rolls her eyes as she blows me and Mel a kiss and runs to Kelly and they get ready for her to get called out*

Loren: *hums as she practices her natural routine in her head and that is practicing her songs*

Kelly: ok Loren you ready

Loren: of course *she smiles*

ANNONCER: here's your favorite Americas sweet heart! Loren Tate!

Loren: *Walk out onto stage as she waves and all you hear is load screaming and rumbling*

Loren: HEY GUYS! Are you ready for tonight!

Fans:*continuing screaming*

Loren: ok this one's for you!

Loren:*guitar music plays as she starts to sing*

They tell me it's nice this time of year  
Down on earth  
My heads been in the clouds  
I'm acting weird I'm lost for words  
Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard  
For something out of reach  
I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream  
Oh  
Why does it feel so far  
Close enough to touch but you're looking through me  
In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be mars  
Never been bound by gravity but I am now  
You have made a human out of me and pulled me down  
Falling like the stars, I'm falling fast and hard  
For something out of reach  
I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air like I'm just a daydream  
oh  
Why does it feel so far  
Close enough to touch but you're looking through me  
In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be mars  
Oh, might as well be mars  
Might as well be another galaxy  
Calling long distance from a star  
I could be there but you wouldn't see me  
Hover in the air like I'm just daydream  
Oh  
Why does it feel so far  
Close enough to touch but you're looking through me  
In the same room a smile away feels miles from where you are  
Might as well be mars

Fans: *starts clapping and screaming*

**Loren was having a blast as usual on stage she sang her 2****nd**** single "alive" and after that she sang another song from her album Loren was once again having the time of her life as for Eddie he stared at her in complete awe all he felt like doing at the moment was running out onto the stage pick her up and kiss her with much passion and make love to her right on the stage but he know he can never do not with the stadium full he thinks making love in an empty stadium must be an amazing idea maybe he try and maybe let it happen in real life with the one person he loves Loren Tate.**

Loren: you guys like that!

Fans: *scream as loud as they can*

Loren: well sadly this night going to have to end *Loren puts a frown on her face*

Fans: awwwwwww!

Loren: I know. But! I have a song for you guys a song that is not on the album and I'm only going to share it with your guys ok!

Fans: *screams and shouts*

Loren: ok well here it goes

*the music in the background came on as she began to sing*

I can't let go  
I'm addicted to your torture  
I'm a prisoner to the pain  
Although you're gone  
All the misery remains  
I did my best  
Everyday just keeping busy  
To avoid the ghost of you  
But when I rest  
There is nothing I can do  
My eyes are closing and I'm scared  
Cause I only dream of you  
You're a beautiful nightmare  
And nothing can wake me up from you  
I gave you love  
Gave you everything you asked for  
And this is what I get  
The silence only fills my head with noise  
I did my best  
Everyday just keeping busy  
To avoid the ghost of you  
But when I rest  
There is nothing I can do  
My eyes are closing and I'm scared  
Cause I only dream of you  
You're a beautiful nightmare  
And nothing can wake me up from you  
Beautiful nightmare  
Beautiful nightmare  
You're a beautiful nightmare  
You're a beautiful nightmare  
Beautiful nightmare  
Beautiful nightmare  
You're a beautiful nightmare  
You're a beautiful nightmare

(Skylar grey "beautiful nightmare")

**As the song came to a close a tear slid down Loren's face she wrote the song when she was on tour it was about her father and his reappearance he scared her and she wished it never happened but she wish that she can be with him and have a normal father and daughter relationship she's pretty sure that he came back for money in the back of her head she wish he could've stayed and comfort her the most of all.**

Loren: thank you guys and goodnight! *she runs off stage as she out her head in her hands*

Eddie and Mel: Loren is you ok *they both look at her worried*

Loren: I'm fine *Loren says as she wipes her tear and sniffs* really

Eddie : come here *I pull her into a tight bear hug a she lays her head in my shoulder I breathe in the beautiful smell of her hair as I rub her back for comfort*

Mel: well you guys I kind of got to go you know how my mom is *she says as t look like she just got off the phone while it's in her hand*

Loren: *breaks the hug as she looks at Mel* who was that?

Loren and Mel: Lisa

Loren: *sighs to see her go so soon* it was nice seeing you Mel and I will set up a shopping day this weekend ok? *she pulls her into a tight hug*

Mel: *hugs her back* sounds awesomeness ok *she breaks the hug and waves me goodbye and just like that Mel left*

Eddie: hey you *I grab her hand and pulls her up against me* you were incredible out there

Loren: awww thank you even though I hear that a thousand times a day it sounds some much sexier coming from you *she says seductively as she kisses me sweetly nibbling on my bottom lip*

Eddie: *I break the kiss* mmmm don't start anything you can't finish *I say as I start kissing her jawline*

Loren: oh were going to finish this tonight...because tonight Mr. Duran I'm finally going to show you how much I love you and how much you deserve me in every way *she kiss my lips softly as she licks my lips*

Eddie: *looks at her with concerned and says softly* are you sure you're ready?

Loren: does Victoria secret angel collection answer your question? *she raises her eyebrow with biting her lip*

Eddie: *I try to keep myself calm because it would be completely awkward if I came completely aroused around all these people but I can't help it she so fucking hot and plus she teasing me so I don't even say a word and just pick her up bridal style and run all the way outside to my car and we drive off because tonight I was going to give Loren the best time of her life with not only my love but with my body and her body pressed together while her moans fill the air oh yeah I am going to show her tonight*


	6. Chapter 6

Ready For Tonight

**While Eddie and Loren sat in the car making their way to Eddie penthouse once again Loren realized something...max or her mom wasn't at the concert or maybe they were there but left as soon as it was over.**

Loren: max wasn't at the concert or my mom Eddie *she said as Eddie looks at her confused*

Eddie: yeah...you just reminded me…why weren't they there? *he started at once again dark road*

Loren: you don't think…never mind *she shakes her head in disbelief as she looks down at her lap*

Eddie: no Loren what is it tell me *he said looking at her trying to read her face*

Loren: you don't think she didn't come because she was mad at me do you?

Eddie: *I look at her as my eyebrows pull together* no...No Loren she would never do that you know that Loren

Loren:*she sighs* I just wonder why they weren't there tonight

**The rest of the car ride Loren sat there quietly in deep thought. 20 mins later they reach the penthouse.**

Eddie: welp were here *he looked at Loren as he gets out the car and runs to her side and opens the door for her*

Loren: thank you *she have him a weak smile and got out the car*

Eddie: *he shut the car door and slowly walks up to Loren as he grabs her hand* hey…I'm pretty sure something came up

Loren: yeah...*she nods* yeah maybe your right

Eddie: besides *he grabs her by her waist with one hand and pulls her to him as he whispers in her ear* your all mine tonight *he smiles*

Loren: *she blushes deeply as she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him passionately*

Eddie: *he kisses back as both his hands wrap around her waist pulling her tight up against him*

Loren: *she breaks the kiss as she smiles at him and starts to walk away swaying her hips a little*

Eddie: *he laughs a little as he starts staring at her ass biting his lip*

Loren: *looks back at as she licks her lips* well aren't you coming *she says in a very sexy voice*

Eddie: *speed walks up to her as he picks her up over his shoulder as runs to the door as he open it to only be greeted by Jeffery*

Jeffery: well hello Mr. Duran and Mrs. Tate welcome back to LA

Loren: thanks Jeffery it's good to be back sorry if I can't give you a proper hello I'm kind of in the middle of something *she laughs*

Jeffery: I see well have a nice night you two *he gives them both slight smile*

Eddie: oh don't worry Jeffery we will trust me *just as he turned to step in the elevator with Loren or his shoulder he turned back around* and f you hear loud screaming and my names being said in those screams don't worry *he gives Jeffery a wink as he steps in the elevator*

Jeffery: will do sir *he says very confused*

Eddie: *the elevator doors close as I set Loren down just like that I get a slightly hurtful punch to the arm* ouch...what was that for?

Loren: for what you said to Jeffery *she puts her hands on her hips*

Eddie: oh that *I chuckle* well it is the truth

Loren: what makes you think that?

Eddie: because *I said as I step closer to her as place my hand on her ass as I roughly pull up against me* I've been waiting to so you how much I love you and now that I finally get the chance imam give you all the love I've been waiting for but still be gentle *he gives her a big perverted smile as he kisses her passionately*

Loren: *I lean back so the kiss deepens as I place both hands on his cheeks*

Eddie: *I put both my hands on her ass rub them both as he squeezes them both gentle*

Loren: *she moans lightly in the kiss as she feels him open his mouth and enter her mouth with his warm tongue as she softy sucks on his tongue*

Eddie:* the elevator doors open as he picks her up as he wraps her legs around never breaking there intense kiss he reach his door as he reach in his pocket supporting Loren with one hand and opening the door as he walks in and closes the door with his foot as he lightly try to set her on the couch but failed so they both fell on the floor*

Loren: *she starts laughing in the kiss as she breaks it* you miss the couch * she looks up at Eddie who is currently on top of her*

Eddie: ha-ha well who needs the couch anyway when I * he says in-between kisses* got...a...nice... bed... upstairs*

Loren: *smiles up at him* but first I got to go to the bathroom

Eddie: ugh fine but make it quick *he gets off of her as he grabs her hand and pulls her up*

Loren: thanks babe and don't worry *she wraps her arms around his neck and kisses his neck* I'll be right back *she hovers her lips over his as she gives him a lingering kiss and runs to the bathroom leaving Eddie shocked and excited*

Eddie: *he groans as he rubs his face with both hands while walking upstairs to his bedroom and falls back on the bed*

Eddie: this girl is going to be the death of me *he mumbles to himself as he stands back up and takes his shirt off and walks over to the bathroom door and knocks on it* Loren what are you doing…come on I can't wait any longer

Loren: one more min! Just sit down on the bed and relax *she's says through the bathroom door*

Eddie: ughhh fine *he walks back to the bed and lays back on it with his hands on his face*

**A minute later the bathroom door opens and Eddie lifts up in utter shock…Loren was wearing an all lace light pink bra and panties the panties had a black bow on the front of them and the bra was a push a bra which made Loren breast look bigger than what they really are her hair was no long curly it was straight which made it reach all the way down to her butt and for her makeup all gone and showed all the cute little freckles on her face***

Loren: stand up *she said in a demanding tone*

Eddie: *stands up quickly as he tries to wrap his arms around her and throw her on the bed but Loren steps back Eddie looks at her confused as he tries to grab her but she was too quick* Loren. What the hell! Stop moving so I can love you!

Loren: who said you can have it right away...patience's Eddie patience's *she says as she puts her finger on his chest as she slides down to his rock hard abs tracing them*

Eddie: *the feeling of loran's touch made his whole body shiver it's like her touch was leaving burning sensation behind them as they trace around my abs*

Loren: *looks up at him as she pushes him back down on the bed with her finger as she climbs on top of him straddling his torso* now now now. What should I do now hmm? *she says teasing him she knew it was torture to him*

Eddie: I can think of some ideas *he puts his hands on her hips and threw her under him as he forcefully bites her neck and gentle message her right breast*

Loren: *she lets out a loud moan from him biting her*

Eddie: now let's get started shall we *he says with a smirk on his face looking at her hungrily*

**Eddie begins licking and sucking loran's neck leaving at least 4 hickeys on her neck he slowly moves up to her lips as he kisses her with much passion and love Loren kisses him back as she wraps her legs around his torso as she starts to feel a familiar hardness around her area Eddie starts to take his pants off never breaking the kiss as he opens he mouth sliding his tongue in loran's mouth as their tongues battle each other next thing you know Eddie pants are on the floor as his hand moves slowly rubbing her stomach inching upwards under her bra as he pinches her nipple Loren lets out a loud moan in the kiss which made Eddie even more turned on he lifts Loren up so he can unclip her bra, her bra slides down to the floor as Eddie lifts up and stares at her in awe, Loren notices and she begins to tense up and blush beet red Eddie saw it and he lean back down and whispered in her ear "your luminous" Loren smiles as Eddie looks at her and kisses her sweetly as she kisses him back Eddie slowly reached down to her bikini area to the inside of her panties and lightly rubs her Loren breaks the kiss as she begins to moan and bite her lip Eddie continues as he stares at her making him even more hard,lorens moans become louder as Eddie takes his hands out of her panties and slides them off and throws them on the flow Eddie once again stares at her in awe. But he realized something "loran's tattoo" under her left breast Eddie smiles as he says "and when did that happen?" Loren: "oh umm well...just shut up and kiss me "Eddie does as told he kisses her but the kiss is more intense now he rubs her thigh and squeezes it as he French kisses her Loren bites Eddie lip and tugs on it, that's it Eddie couldn't take it no more he slides off his boxers as Loren looks at his really hard erection and blushes really hard she thinks "I always debated to myself if Eddie had a big…you know what but omg I never knew it was that big how is that going to fit inside me oh no it tensing up this is really happening I'm ready I will not take back my word I know I'm ready" Eddie looks at her "Loren are you sure" Loren's gives Eddie and slight smirk as she nods and say "Eddie I te veux maintenant je te veux en moi et s'il vous plaît soyez gentil" Eddie looks at her amazed and having no clue what she just said but it all sounded so right so he reach for a condom from his night stand and opens it as he puts it on he looks at her and kisses her passionately as he slowly and gentle slides inside of her, Loren winches from the pain as her nails dig into eddies back ad her legs tighten around his torso Eddie gets worried so he breaks the kiss and says "love are you ok?" Loren smiles as she lets go of the breath she didn't even know she was holding "yeah just move slow" he nod as he thrusts slowly as Loren bites down on her lip but after a couple a thrusts the once hurting feeling soon turned into full on pleasure and she begins to moan into Eddie ear as she licks it Eddie grunts more than usual because he never really took a girls virginity before he didn't know they can be so tight, Eddie thrusts start to speed up and Loren's moans became more louder and then they get louder every time Eddie thrust became more rough and fast Loren thought her whole body was going to break as she starts to scratch down Eddie back she pretty sure she left some marks behind Eddie was about to reach his climax and says "Loren I'm Cumming" he says grunting as Loren says "cum with me" she said as I thrust harder in and out of her as her moans turn into screams from too much pleasure Eddie thought the whole sunset strip was going to hear her so he kissed her to quiet her down, she moans loudly into the kiss as her legs start to tremble and quiver as she break the kiss and lets out a loud moan and just like that Eddie came no second later he grunted real loud and him and Loren breath heavily and falls to the side right next to Loren and looks at her.**

Eddie: that was...I can't even explain it *he smiles at her as he finally catches his breath*

Loren: *she lays her head on his chest as she puts her leg on him* it was out of this world *she's smiles brightly*

Eddie:*rubs her head and plays with her hair* yeah…Loren?

Loren:*just as she was about to close her eyes she hears Eddie call her name* hmm?

Eddie: I'll never leave you ok ill always love you matter how much you change your body...but just stay the Loren that I fell for the down to earth caring girl who cared enough to come outside from my dad's clubs grand opening and ask a very upset guy if he's ok.

Loren: *looks at him smiling* you remember that

Eddie: of course I do how I can forget those caring beautiful hazel eyes *I kiss her with all the love I have*

Loren: *kisses him back as I blush and breaks the kiss* I love you Eddie

Eddie:*kisses her forehead* I love you Loren

**DAMN THIS CHAPTER WAS SO FUNNY TO ME CAUSE EVERYTIME I WROTE A WORD THAT WAS TO INAPROPRIATE I DELETE AN JUST MAKE HIM/HER DO SOMETHING OTHER THEN THAT WELL PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**ATTENTION READERS:IM NOT GONNA HAVE A NEW CHAPTER TILL NEXT MONDAY SINCE ITS CHRISTMAS I HAVE THINGS TO DO SO LEAVE ME SOME IDEAS AND REVIEW THANK YOU AND MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL! MWUAHH**


	8. Chapter 8

Unbelievable News!

**Eddie and Loren fell asleep, Loren on Eddie as Eddie had his hand wrapped around her skinny waist it was 5 am Eddie was the first to wake he sat and looked at Loren in awe, she had a smile on her face as Eddie held her closer and just stared at her then he felt her move a little as her beautiful eye hazel eyes slowly open happy that Eddie was still in the bed with her.**

Eddie: well good morning gorgeous

Loren: *she smiles as she stretches a little* Bonjour à vous belle *she leans up and kisses him sweetly*

Eddie: *kisses back while rubbing her waist* so…when did you learn how to speak French *he said with an eyebrow raised*

Loren: well when I was in high school I took basically every language Spanish, Italian, Latin and last but not least Greek it was kind of a AP thing and I needed to learn one more language to finish the course and earn extra credit and there were two languages Russian and French and I couldn't choose cause I know I'm not going to visit Russia or even step in France but then I met you and I decided to pick the language of love *she winks at him*

Eddie: other than being incredibly talented but being bilingual is even better *he kisses her as he brings her naked body on top of his and wraps his arms around her waist*

Loren:*she kisses back as she pulls back* since I'm all yours today according to me and your empty schedule you can pick one language for me to speak to you every time we make love

Eddie: well you better learn more languages *he leans up while still holding her*

Loren: *wraps her arms around his neck* why?

Eddie: cause Miss Tate I plane on making love to you every night because I love you *he kisses her passionately as he rubs her back up and down*

Loren: *she kisses back as feels a pain in her lower region and breaks the kiss* damn *she hissed* you don't feel that every day she gets off of him and lays back on the bed covering her body with the blanket*

Eddie: *he looks at her as his was full of lust eyes are now filled with concern* Loren…did I hurt you I mean if I did I am completely so...

Loren: *cuts him off* No...No you didn't you were *she sits up and grabs his hand* you were perfect and I would ever regret the way you handled me

Eddie: *he smiles as he gives her a kiss so nice and sweet and pulls back* good...so what now? *he says with a smug look on his face*

Loren: well I don't know about you babe but me *she points to herself* I'm getting in the bath *she gets up with the covers and walks to the bathroom*

Eddie: can I come *he gives her a perverted look walking up to her*

Loren: well what do you think *she turns to him* but before we go I have to show you something I'm sure you couldn't see cause I was on my back but I want you to see it *she turns her back to him and lets the covers slide down to the floor *

Eddie: wow…that is beautiful *he stares at her amazing looking tattoo of a guitar split open with rose petals pouring out it*

Loren: *she turns her head over her shoulder as some strings of hair fell to her face looking at him innocently* Eddie…

Eddie: *he looks at Loren whole body and face and all of a sudden he completely aroused he wanted Loren even more then last night she looked like she was glowing and her skin looked so shiny and soft she looked like a portrait of a girl and her beautiful body art on her lower back*

Loren: *she looks back at Eddie and stares at him he looked so beautiful she never looked at him naked and he look absolutely amazing his body so muscular and hard but his skin is so soft her eyes trail down and to her surprise she sees Eddie friend fully erected she looks back at his face she notices he is staring at her* Eddie…

Eddie: *he breaks his gaze and looks at her*

Loren: come here *she says softly giving him her bedroom eyes*

Eddie: *he walks up to Loren while her back still turn he wraps his strong arms around her stomach kissing her neck gently*

Loren: *she bites her bottom lip as she reaches her arm up and places her hand on Eddie cheek and looks at him*

Eddie: *he kisses her hard and passionately as he turns her body around and pins her to the wall holding both of her arms up*

Loren: *Loren breaks the kiss breathing heavily as she looks up at him* make love to me *she says not in a demanding tone but in a pleading innocently tone*

**And with that Eddie presses his lips back to hers forcefully sliding his tongue in her mouth their tongues fight each other harshly he breaks the kiss as he trails kisses down her neck to her collar bone and to her breast he licks her nipple and bites it gently **Loren: *moans* Eddie! **He starts sucking her nipple as Loren continues to moan his name he stops sucking her now hard nipple and starts pinching the other Loren moans become a little louder Eddie loves teasing her and making her feel this way, Eddie stops pinching her nipple as he kisses down her belly bottom to finally reach her lower region he smiles as he looks at her, Eddie eyes dark as an ally full of lust Loren looks down at him with beet red cheeks as she bites down on her lip more, Eddie needed to please her more so he lifts one of her legs up placing it on his shoulder and he begins licking and sucking her "women hood" **Loren: *breathing franticly as she moans loudly placing her hands in eddies hair pulling and tugging his hair* OMG! Eddie …*moans* you're going to drive me crazy! **Eddie continues hearing Loren loud gasps and moans he just didn't want to stop then he felt her legs vibrate and he knew she had came, he comes back up to a heavy breathing Loren her face was flushed **Eddie: Loren. I want you now **and with that Eddie pick her up wrapping his legs around him and quickly thrusting inside of her Loren gasped like she was out of breath as he hands wrapped around his back clawing her nails in him, Eddie began thrusting deep into her he grind his hips slow and hard hitting really deep inside of her Loren began to scream Eddie name all you hear is his name she repeated it over and over while screaming from pleasure 20 mins later her and Eddie came and they were both exhausted.**

Eddie: I love you so much *he kissed her*

Loren: *she kisses back and pulls away* I love you with everything in me

Eddie: now let's go take that shower *he smiled*

Loren: I would but umm I can't feel my legs *she said embarrassed*

Eddie: *he laugh* let me help you *he picks her up and they both go into the bathroom*

**An hour later…**

Loren: so what do you want to do *she says lying in bed with her baby blue lace bra and panties on*

Eddie: well we can rent a movie and...Not watch the movie *he says chuckling while lying next to her only in his ralph Loren polo boxers*

Loren: funny *she says sarcastically as she says her head on his stomach*

Eddie: really...I just want to Lay here with my beautiful girlfriend *he rubs his fingers through her hair*

Loren: mmm I like the sound of that Mr. Duran *she gets up and straddles him and kisses him softly*

Eddie: *he kisses her back but then he hears someone phone ringing*

"_**Strip to the waist we fall into the river….cover your eyes so you won't know the secret…I've been trying to hide"**_

Eddie: ellie goulding? *he gives her a smirk as she grabs her phone off the night stand*

Loren: hey she's a terrific artist now shush *she answers her phone* hello?

_Caller: hello is this Mrs. Loren Tate_

Loren: yes this is she

_Caller: well there's been an accident with your mother Nora Tate your mother_

Loren: what! *her eyes are now filled with tears* what happen?!

_Caller: it seems that they had got into a car wreck last night out on Randy Ave and we just found them 4 hours ago the car is completely totaled and your mom Nora Tate seems to be one of the passengers who got hurt she was riding with a driver umm max Duran do you know him?_

Loren: y...yes I do *she says sobbing trying to get her words out Loren feels a hand on her shoulder she looks up crying Eddie is completely worried*

_Caller: well he got hurt to from what hear not too much_

Loren: and m...mom? *she braces herself for what she's about to hear*

_Caller: I'm sorry Mrs. Tate but she had slipped into a coma you have to come here and speak to the doctors now_

Loren: *she starts crying uncontrollable tears as she hangs up the phone and cries even more*

Eddie: lo! Loren! What's wrong what happen who was that? *he sad afraid as he holds her close*

Loren: *she sniffs as she brawling out with tears and looks at Eddie* its m...my mom and your dad

Eddie: what!? *he looks at her shocked* tell me what happen?

Loren: *she regains her composer and wipes away her tears* we need to go to the hospital now!

Eddie: ok

**Loren and Eddie get dressed and race off to the hospital as fast as they can.**

**OMG! DO YOU THINK NORA WILL EVER WAKE UP OR WILL SHE STAY IN THE COMA FOR A VERY LONG TIME WHAT DO YOU THINK? REVIVEW OH AND HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYONE!**


	9. Chapter 9

**SHOULD I KEEP THIS STORY GOIN...CAUSE I DON'T KNOW WHAT PPL THINK ABOUT IT AND I DON'T WANNA BE THOSE PPL WHO JUST LEAVE WITHOUT FINISHING THE STORY AND DON'T COME BACK TILL NEXT YER SO WHAT SHOULD I DO? REVIEW PWESE AND LET ME KNOW BECAUSE IM CONFUSED. THIS DOES NOT COUNT AS A CHAPTER **


	10. Chapter 10

**More News!**

**In the meantime Eddie and Loren reach the hospital and both of them go rushing in quickly asking the desk manager for their mom and dad.**

Loren: I need to see my mom Nora Tate *she says looking at the desk clerk*

Eddie: and Max Duran where can I find my father?! *he asks in a demanding tone*

Desk manager: umm and what are your relations to this couple *she says typing up something on her computer*

Loren: I'm her daughter

Eddie: and I'm his son

Desk manager: *she looks up* are you too siblings?

Loren: no! We're not

Desk manager looks at them both and recognized who they are* oh my goodness you're...you're

Loren: yes he's Eddie Duran now can I please go see my mom! *she says while growing inpatient*

Desk manager: and you're Loren Tate! Oh I'm sorry of course she's in room 110 and Mr. Duran is in the room already if you need to see him

Loren: thanks *she speed walks to the room while Eddie follows her Loren finally reaches the room and she opens the door to see max sitting in a chair with his head in his hands and her mom in bed with machines attached to her and a bandage wrapped around her head*

Max: *he looks up* Loren?! Eddie?! Omg *he stands up and hugs Loren tightly*

Loren: *she hugs back while she begins to cry* max…it's good to see you

Max: *let's go of her still holding her arms* it's good to see you...you look…gorgeous as ever *he says wiping her tears away*

Loren: thanks *she sniffs as she smiles and makes her way to her mom* mom…everything's going to be okay *she sits down on the chair next to the bed and holds her mom hand and begins to cry more letting the tears fall to her lap* we gotten through things like this even worse…mom. Please don't leave me...p...please *she holds her hand tightly and starts sobbing* mom! Please wake up

**This was too heart breaking for Eddie and max to watch max started crying and Eddie he just wake over to Loren and held her close as Loren never lets go off her mom hand while sobbing in eddies shirt**

Eddie: lo everything's going to be alright was going to make sure she wakes up *he says as he holds her tighter hate seeing her in so much pain*

Loren: no it not *she looks up at Eddie with her eyes all puffy and red* Eddie…my mom is all I have *she cries more as she her hold on Eddie shirt tightens* I can't do this *she lets go of her mom hand and Eddie and runs out of the room to the hospital hallway crying her eyes out holding her mouth to keep from sobbing to loud*

Eddie: I'll be right back *Eddie was about to rush out the room by his dad stopped him*

Max: no...I will wait right here ok

Eddie: *Eddie was about to object but he let it go and nod his head*

Max: *he walks out onto the hall to look for Loren but doesn't see her until he hears some noise behind the wall and walks towards it and only to find Loren on the floor crying he quickly runs up to her and helps her up*

Loren: no Eddie I just want to be alone *she stands up and turns her back to max*

Max: umm will I'm not Eddie and Loren you need to know this *he says as he lays his hand on her shoulder*

Loren: max…I can't lose her I...I just can't *she keeps her back turned*

Max: Loren I've been in your place before 2 years ago *the thought of the last car wreck with his last wife brought tears to his eyes* Loren I can't do this again

Loren: *Loren turns around wide eye as she remembers he lost Katy in a car accident Loren now feels selfish and guilty for acting like a drama queen when max could be losing another love of his life from the same thing* max I'm so sorry *she hugs him*

Max: nah don't be ok she going to be strong are we are going to fight through this ok *he pulls away and looks at her placing both hands on her cheeks* ok?

Loren: ok *she hugs him one more time and lets go* now let's go back to the room

Max: you go ahead imma go talk to the doctor *he smiles slightly*

Loren: oh ok well see you in there *she walks to the room were Eddie is there*

**While max go talk to the doctor Eddie and Loren sit there looking at Nora as Loren cries nonstop the doctors told max that Nora might not pull through there was a lot of internal bleeding in the skull and that they stop it but somehow it formed a blood clot and that it will grow larger and bust causing her brain sefficate,so they have to take her into surgery quickly but this surgery is dangerous and that some people don't survive this, the news made Loren have a breakdown she just couldn't do it but the surgeons said they will do all they can to help her, so they told Loren and the others to go home and come back in the morning but max decided to stay and told them to go ahead Loren does as told cause if she stays there one more minute she going to end up having panic attacks every second.**

_**Eddie and Loren at the penthouse.**_

Loren: *she sits there on the couch lifeless with her eyes blood shot from all the crying*

Eddie: lo *he makes his way to her and sits next to her* Loren?

Loren: *she doesn't answer she just ignores she just sits there like a statue*

Eddie: Loren *he grabs her hand and puts it in his lap* I need you to say something please

Loren: why? *she looks at him as her eyes start to water* why her. She done nothing but help and love people…why her out of all the bad people in the world she the one fighting for her life

Eddie: Loren...*he sighs as he lays a hand on her cheek* it's not about being bad or good trust me it was just something that happened at a bad time your right she doesn't deserve it but it's not no one's fault it not her fault or yours she loves you Loren and if I know Nora she will stay strong.

Loren: *she lays her head in his chest and cries* I just…I don't want to lose her not now...it's too soon Eddie it's too fast

Eddie: *rubs her head and holds her close* it's okay Loren she will make it...

**They sit there like that for 10 mins but then there's a knock at the door**

Eddie: imma send whoever at the door away ok

Loren: no...Don't do that just go answer it *she gives him a small smile*

Eddie: ok *he kisses her forehead and runs to the door and opens it to an unwanted quest* what are you doing here?

Quest: what do you mean I came here to see you duh?

Eddie: now not a good time ok now go! *he says trying to keep his anger under control*

Quest: oh...I see Loren's here *gives him a smirk* afraid I might tell her what you was doing when she was gone on tour while you was so called working on new music pfftt please *person crosses their arms*

Eddie: dammit Leah I don't have time for this shit *he starts building up with anger*

Loren: Eddie…who is that at the door?

Leah: come on Eddie let me in

Eddie: *Eddie stands there in shock and hesitant*

Loren: Eddie who is that at the d- hey Leah *she looks confused*

Leah: hey Loren long times no see *she smirks*

Loren: umm yeah *she says wiping her tears away* want to come in?

Leah: I would love to *she steps in pushing Eddie out of her way and hugging Loren* I heard

Loren: I figured *hugs her back* thanks

Leah: anything for you *she pulls back smiling at her*

Eddie: * he closes the door and walks up to Leah and Loren*

Loren: so that's why you came?

Leah: well of course

Loren: thanks Mel went back to New York after my concert so I kind of have no friends

Leah: well you have me *she pulls Loren to the couch* actually about friends I need to tell you something*

Loren: what is it *she looks at her pulling her eye brows together*

Leah: it's about me and…Eddie *she looks at Eddie and sees he has a shock expression on his face*

Loren: what about you and Eddie? *she looks at Eddie*

Eddie: *he stands there scared out of his mind and sweating from head to toe*

Leah: well. Me and Eddie we…

**CLIFFHANGER! WHAT DID EDDIE DO WHEN LOREN WAS M.I.A NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP TOMORROW! REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

Mending My Heart

**Sorry if I didn't post yesterday got piled up on homework and returning to school so here it is.**

Loren: eddie how can I trust you?

Eddie: loren you c..can ok I know ive should've told you but I was afraid

Loren: afraid of what! *she yells getting frustrated* that your no different from anybody else eddie wake up already! We are not perfect people we are not always gonna be right ok we have to make mistake they make you who you are eddie and for some reason you just cant live up to them. *she starts to tear up but she blinks them away cause she more pissed off she cant cry now*

Eddie: lo..i know ok *he looks at her with pleading eyes* I just wanna go back to things were..i miss you so much that it hurts I feel like im suffocating without you with me loren..please just *he reaches for her hand and grasps it* just try…loren I love you

Loren: *she looks at him giving him a soft reassuring look* dammit eddie, why do you always have to be so stupid *she giggles*

Eddie: *he pulls her close up against his body as he slides his arms around her waist* I wouldn't say stupid...maybe just dangerously in love with you *he said smiling*

Loren: you read my song…*she looks surprised*

Eddie: ofcourse I did and I loved it *he kisses her sweetly cupping her cheeks*

(OK LETS BACK IT UP A LITTLE BIT SHALL WE!)

**3 weeks ago…**

Loren: what about you and Eddie? *she looks at Eddie*

Leah: well me and eddie we…

Loren: you…*she says giving her a look to get on with it*

Leah: *leah looks at eddie and she sees him and his expression there like pleading, begging expressions she thought maybe she can have a little fun with this..with that she smiled at eddie and then looks at loren* we made a duet!

Loren: *she looks slightly confused* that's it…that's all you have to tell me?

Eddie: *he blows the air hes been holding in through his nose as he slowly close his eyes thanking god*

Leah: yeah umm well I was gonna show you..but since your going through a har-

Loren: no! *she says interrupting leah slightly scaring her* I want you to show me this, it will kind of help get my mind off things

Leah: well alright! *she looks at eddie* are you up for it

Eddie: *looks at leah confused but leah gives him a look saying just go with it* uhhh yeah ofcourse

Leah: good cause I got the sheet music right here *she pulls them out of her purse* but first I need to go this over by eddie first…that's only if you don't mind loren?

Loren: no go ahead I'll be in the kitchen if you need me *she smiles getting off the couch as she waves to eddie and walks inside the kitchen as the kitchen door finally closes eddie explodes with words leah has never heard from his mouth before*

Eddie: *he whispers* what the fuck leah! I swear if you weren't a female you will be dragged out by a damn body bag, how can you pull some shit like that leah infront of loren my girlfriend!

Leah: shhhhh calm down pretty boy ok, your lucky I even saved your ass *she says giving him a nasty smirk*

Eddie: save my ass! It was fucking mistake! *he yelps but goes back down to whispering and breathes in and out*

Leah: oh please save your BS for the birds…now want to get down to business *she cocks an eyebrow at eddie*

Eddie: business? What business?! I love loren, not you, I make love to loren, and well never make love with you,you disgust me leah your name taste like venom in my mouth you sicken me to were I feel like im gonna puke your and evil twisted person leah and I don't fucking like you…at all.

Leah: ouch *she says laying a hand on her chest* that kind of hu…wait never mind I don't give two shits how you feel about me eddie ok I just want a favor…unless you want your girlfriend to be packing her bags all the way to mommy *she smirks evilly*

Eddie: fine what do you want?

Leah: since that little incident jake fired me as a client and kept Jeremy all because of what you said! Now you owe me..big time

Eddie: just get to the fucking point already *he says impatiently*

Leah:thirty thousand dollars..

Eddie: drink bleach! You have lost your damn mind leah *he says as his anger builds up in him again*

Leah: thirty thousand or I tell loren and you can say goodbye to your sweetheart and hello to single life

Eddie: god dammit *he holds his head in his hands trying not to break a hole in the wall* fine *he mumbles*

Leah: what was that? *she says holding her ear out*

Eddie: I said fine! *he looks at leah furious*

Leah: I guess that's settled *she gets up and walks up to eddie* just send it to my mail box

Eddie: fine *he looks the other not wanting to look at her*

Leah: nice during business with you *she walks by eddie and open the door* and eddie try to keep this on the DL ok… have a nice life *she laughs a little while walking out and closes the door behind her*

Eddie: god fucking dammit!*he screams and loren comes rushing out the kitchen*

Loren: what the hell happened?

Eddie: *pretends he hit his foot* ouch! Oh nothing just hit my foot on the edge of the couch

Loren: oh are you ok need some ice? *she says placing her hand on his chest looking up at him*

Eddie: no…im good now that you're here *he smiles wraping his arms around her pulling her towards him more*

Loren: *she smiles* well im starting to think you fake all that so that you can get me like this

Eddie: hmmm maybe…ok yes *they both laugh as loren notices something on the couch*

Loren: *picks up sheet music* I almost forgot were did leah go?

Eddie: oh she had to run but she told me to let you read this and practice it without her company

Loren: *she nods* lets make some music

Eddie: *chuckles* lets

**They make their way to the grand piano and start working on the sog till the finally got it and it was ready.**

Eddie: wow this is great I need to call jake for this *eddie pulls out his ohone and dial jake number and he picks up* hey jake!

_Jake: hey Eduardo was sup man?_

Eddie: oh just sitting here with the lovely loren tate and I think we got something that you might want to here

_Jake: well lets hear it! _

Eddie: *puts the phone on speaker and sets ontop of the piano*

Loren: ready? *she smiles at him*

Eddie: always *eddie cracks his knuckles as he starts playing the keys to the song*

(**the italic is Loren, the italic bold is Eddie, the italic bold in parenthesis are Eddie singing background, the italic underline is both singing) **

Loren: _It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say_

_His mind is somewhere far away_

_And I don't know how to get there_

_It's like all he wants is to chill out _

_**(She's serious)**_

_He makes me wanna pull all my hair out_

_**She's always in a rush and interrupted)**_

_Like he doesn't even care__**(Like she doesn't even care)**_

_you_

_**me**_

_were face to face but we don't see eye to eye_

_were like fire and rain __** like fire and rain**_

_you can drive me insane __**you can drive me insane**_

_but I cant stay mad at you for anything_

_were venus and mars__** venus and mars**_

_were like different stars __**like different stars**_

_you're the harmony to every song I sing, and I wouldn't change a thing_

_**She's always trying to save the day**_

_**Just wanna let my music play**_

_**She's all or nothing**_

_**But my feeling's never change**_

_Why does he try to read my mind?_

_**(I try to read her mind)**_

_It's not good to psychoanalyze_

_**(She tries to pick a fight to get attention)**_

_That's what all of my friends say_

_You_

_**Me**_

_Were face to face but we don't see eye to eye_

_were like fire and rain __**like fire and rain**_

_you can drive me insane __**you can drive me insane**_

_but I cant stay mad at you for anything_

_were venus and mars__** venus and mars**_

_were like different stars __**like different stars**_

_you're the harmony to every song I sing, and I wouldn't change a thing_

_**when im yes shes no**_

_when I hold on he just lets go_

_were perfectly unperfect but I wouldn't change a thing no_

_Like fire and rain __**Like fire and rain**_

_You can drive me insane__** You can drive me insane**___

_But I can't stay mad at you for anything_

_We're Venus and Mars __**Venus and Mars**_

_We're like different stars____**like different stars**_

_but you're the harmony to every song I sing_

_And I wouldn't change a thing_

_But I cant stay mad at you for anything_

_And I wouldn't change _

_Wouldn't change a thing_

Loren: *she opens her eyes to find herself in shock to find eddie kissing her passionately she sits there as the tencion loosen and she kisses back wraping her arms around his neck*

Eddie: *he picks her up sitting her on his pap while she straddle both sides as he starts biting her bottom lip and tightly squeezing her ass*

Loren: *she moans completely forgetting jake was still on the phone and that he heard her*

_Jake: im just gonna go you guys! *he hangs up*_

**Loren and eddie never broke there kiss eddie gets up still holding loren while he tries making themselves up to the bedroom but stops at the couch and sits down on the couch slowly while still kissing and holding loren but break the kiss.**

Eddie: that song is right…I would never in my life would change nothing about you cause lo, your everything I dreamt for

Loren: *she blushes as she lays her hand on his cheek* I don't want this moment to leave

Eddie: then lets stay like this…*he holds her in his arms as she lays her on his chest*

**Eddie and loren stayed like that all night loren fall asleep as eddie carries her to bed and they both sleep peacefully…for now**

**HOPE YALL ENJOYED! AGAIN SORRY IM LATE AND IM NOT SURE WHEN ILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER BUT ILL TRY TO KEEP POSTING THIS STORY I PROMISE!**


	12. Chapter 12

_**The song is demi lavato feat joe Jonas wouldn't change a thing in chapter I realized imma have lan come into the story but not until chapter after next im not sure if there will be a mel and lan romance because I am only a fan of eddie a loren and I want this story to be about their relationship only.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Words I Never Said

One week later…

**Loren was sitting at the piano bench with her elbows on the piano and her head in her hands she sighed from frustration, it has been a week since she found out her mom was hospitalized she got a call two days ago that the surgery was successful but she was still in a coma and the doctors don't see any sigh of her waking up anytime soon, Loren has been depressed since but she tried pulling herself back together yesterday she got a call from Kelly to meet up with her at the office to discuss serious business Loren said she might and try to make it but no promises that she will Kelly didn't pressure her, she promise Loren that she will never pressure her to do anything ever again if she wanted to keep her job but it was Tuesday 1:20 in the afternoon Loren was emotionally and physically drained but she needed to write something to get her mind of things so she began to play some notes on the piano.**

Loren: *she began to hum* so open up your morning light and say a little prayer for I

You know that if we are to stay alive, then see the peace in every eye

She had two babies, one was six months, and one was three, in the war of '44

Every telephone ring, every heartbeat stinging

When she thought it was god calling her, oh would her son grow to know his father…

**Loren kept singing and humming out her feelings while she write them down in her journal, little did she know Eddie was standing right behind her leaning on the wall smiling at her, he had been standing there for quite a while he wanted to just go over there but he didn't want to distract her so he just stood there motionless just smiling.**

Loren: I don't want to wait for are lives to be over, I want to know right now what will it be

I don't want to wait for are lives to be over, will it be yes or will it be…sorry? *she slowly played the last notes letting her hands run freely on the white and black keys as she stopped and wrote down the chorus* I want to live every day of my life before it ends *she sighed as she gets up off the piano bench and turns around and screams at the sight of Eddie* OMG! Eddie? Jesus Christ you scared the white off of me

Eddie: *he walked up to her and said reassuringly* sorry babe I didn't mean to…but I didn't want to disturb you

Loren: *she looks up at Eddie confused* what do you mean disturb m… oh you heard *she points back at the piano*

Eddie: yeah I did and it was beautiful…*he looks at her giving her one of his charming smiles but has a questioning look in his eyes and Loren can see it*

Loren: but…*she says with a slight smile*

Eddie: *he grabs both of her hands* what did you mean live your life before it ends?

Loren: it's just… *she sighs shrugging her shoulders* I don't want to waste time anymore dragging on my emotions about my mom I need to stay strong for her and pray that she will indeed make it

Eddie: *he pulls her close to him wrapping his arms around her waist* lo have you even took a look around you

Loren: what *she looks around then back at him* what do you mean?

Eddie: you are living your life to the fullest actually even though your mom is in a coma…you have everyone and anything you need to help you through that lo you have family and friends who love you, you have an amazing music career and the best part you have me and man who loves you unconditionally and you Loren Tate deserve every bit of it

Loren: *she smiles brightly at him a smile he hasn't seen in a week* I love you

Eddie: I love you *he leans down and kisses her passionately*

Loren: *she kisses back wrapping her arms around his neck while rubbing her fingers through his hair she leans back to deepen the kiss*

Eddie: *he holds her up as he feels her open her mouth and he gladly slide his tongue into her mouth whole he runs his hand underneath her ass and lifts her up and guides them to the bedroom but Loren thought otherwise*

Loren: *breaks the kiss and catches her breath* wait how about we change things a little *she says raises her eyebrow*

Eddie: mmmm and what kind of changes would you like to make Miss Tate

Loren: *she jumps down off of Eddie and walks to the kitchen and turns around* come on *she says seductively*

Eddie: *follows her into the kitchen as he sees Loren bend over getting something out the fridge so he took the opportunity to run up behind her and smack her ass*

Loren: Eddie! *she leans up as she rubs her ass* oh I see now want to play…well let's play *Loren pulls out the strawberry syrup and squirts it all over Eddie's face* hahahaha well don't you look good enough to eat

Eddie: no…you…didn't *he tries rubbing the syrup off his face* you going to pay for that

Loren: oh him shaking *she says sarcastically*

Eddie: you should be *he runs to Loren as she attempts to run but catches her by her waist and looks in t the fridge and pulls out grape jelly* oh yeah

Loren: Eddie don't you dare! *she looks at the jelly*

Eddie: *he doesn't listen he just pours the cold jelly in Loren's shirt*

Loren: OMG! *she breaks from Eddie grasp and looks at the inside of her shirt and looks back at Eddie* I bet you were wishing for this all week *she smirks as she pulls her shirt over her head as she throws it on the floor as she has jelly all over her breast*

Eddie: *he just gazes at Loren as he drops the jelly and walks over to Loren and picks her up so both her legs are wrapped around him * you don't even know

Loren: well what are you waiting for *she looks at her breast as she wipes her finger across and it and brings it up to her lips and sucks the jelly off of it* mmm

Eddie: *he doesn't even wait any longer he lays her down on the steel counter and kisses her with some much heat and desire forcing his tongue into her moth as he bites on her bottom lip*

Loren: *she fights his tongue with hers and she tastes the strawberry on his lips she wraps her arms around his neck tugging on his hair gently*

**As things escalate more Eddie leans Loren as he reaches behind her back and unhooks her bra as he rips it off and throws it on the kitchen floor, he breaks the kiss as he licks down her neck down to her breast he licks the jelly of her breast Loren moans lightly as she bites her bottom lip, he excitedly pulls her nipple in between his soft lips as he swirls and lightly licks her nipple, **Loren: Eddie…please don't do that** she says while moaning more Eddie doesn't listen he continues his bites her nipple harshly Loren lets out an load moan Eddie stops and does the other one he sucks on it till it's hard as rocks as for Loren she was going crazy her mind was blank her body was hot and so turned on she needed him but she loved the teasing pleasure, Eddie started working his way down her stomach as he undo her pants and slide them off revealing her green lace "love pink" Victoria secret underwear, Eddie spreaded Loren's legs apart as he look at how drenched she is he smiled he slides her underwear off showing her "womanhood" Loren was breathing with excitement she just looked at him and watched his face get closer in between her legs till she moaned softly leaning her head back feeling his breath on her, Eddie he roughly licked her clit and suck on it as he slides his two fingers into her and pumps them inside and out of her fast and hard **Loren: *moaning loudly while arching her back up as she pulls on his hair* E…Eddie! Fuck it feels so good **she keeps moaning from the intense pleasure, Eddie stops as he leans up and kisses Loren deeply he feels her bite his lip and Eddie just had to have her he took of his pants with one hand and Loren pulled his shirt off, Eddie got on the counter on top of Loren and kisses her with some much desire he rubs and squeezes her breasts as she moans in the kiss Eddie breaks the kiss and tells her to turn around, Loren does as told she turns around on her hands and knees as Eddie stands on his knees behind her he slowly inserts his hard erected friend into Loren he thrust inside of her fully as Loren gasps loudly from the incredible pleasure for some reason it felt so much better from the back she loved it, Eddie started to thrust slowly inside and out of her as he lightly squeezes her ass Loren pleads for him to go faster and he did just that he started to pump inside of her faster and rougher and held onto her ass tightly **Loren: more!** She pleads while moaning loudly Eddie starts thrust more harsher and faster he was actually breaking a sweat during this he loved this side of Loren he goes harder without Loren even asking Loren starts to scream into each rough thrust Eddie was reaching his climax he felt Loren body shake she must've came then after that he came inside of Loren he grunted as he released himself, he stood there in that position for a few more seconds then pulled out of her.**

Loren: *out of breath as she lays down on the counter* Eddie…I love you so much

Eddie: *breathing heavily* I love you too *he says leaning down and kisses Loren* come on *he picks her up off the counter and carries her to the bedroom and lays her on the bed right next to him and pulls the covers on top of her*

Loren: I mean it Eddie *she says looking at him* I really do love you I am glad I'm here with you and no one but you

Eddie: same for me *he kisses her once again but more sweetly and soft he breaks it apart as they both drift off into a sleep*

Loren: Eddie? *she whispered but he was sound asleep she smiled and closed her eyes but heard something vibrate she looked over and saw it was Eddie's phone on the night stand beside her she looked back at Eddie then back at the phone she couldn't resist she picked I up and looked at the text that shocked her completely*

_Leah:hey lover boy change of plans just give it to me tomorrow morning just tell Loren you have a meeting with Jake and just meet me at my place you remember the spot kisses ;) _

Loren: what the fuck?! *she mummers she looked back at Eddie and then at the text she was completely livid she got of the bed took a quick shower without waking Eddie she put on some tight fitted sweat pants and her "love pink" jacket and sat downstairs all night just thinking back…she remembered Eddie two weeks ago on the way to their concert every time she asked him what happen when she was gone he shifted uncomfortable…then a week ago he looked so nervous when Leah came…

Loren thoughts: no…no! Eddie you didn't you shouldn't! you told me you loved me…no more tears it's time for shit to get real no and I mean no one fucks me over and gets away with it I've changed a lot since I've been gone and it time to let it show

**Loren sat there all night with Eddie phone in her hands Leah texted him again saying things she would never imagine **

_Leah: you better got my text lover boy oh wait let me guess you're probably screwing Loren right now hmm I hate to admit this Eddie but I miss you_

**Loren was PO'ed no not even that she was raising all hell in her mind she just waited for Eddie to get up and come down stairs for they can have a little "talk" **

**Eddie woke up to nothing Loren wasn't in bed he wonder where she could have gone he just sighed and looked at the desk clock it was 7 in the morning he groaned at the thought of Leah coming last week he haven't gave her the money yet cause he been really busy with Loren but he knew she going to pop up out of nowhere blackmailing him to give her the money, Eddie rolled out of bed he took a shower and put on some basketball shorts and a t shirt he walked downstairs to see Loren sitting on the couch he smiled and walked over to her to scared her but Loren heard him just when he was about to scare her she said…**

Loren: what the fuck is this? *she said in a calm tone*

Eddie: excuse me? *he said confused taken back by her choice of words*

Loren: *she gets up off the couch and throws his phone to his feet* what the fuck is that?!

Eddie: *Eddie picks up the phone and reads the messages he got from Leah he eyes widen as he looks at them and then looks at Loren* Loren I…

Loren: cat got your tongue or wait better yet LEAH!

Eddie: lo I…it not what it's… *he says lost with words*

Loren: Eddie just shut up! You can't explain that I know what it means there is no easy way out of this Eddie! *she shouts as her face boils with anger*

Loren: Loren please let me explain! *he says in a pleading tone*

Loren: oh don't worry you sure as hell is *she taps her foot while her arms are crossed*

Eddie: lo…*just when there's a knock at the door to cut Eddie off him and Loren both look at the door wondering who would come here so early in the morning*

Loren: send them away *she says to Eddie, Eddie runs to the door just when he was about to send them away he heard a voice through the door*

Person: Eddie open the door dammit!

Loren: *Loren looks at Eddie with her mouth open she runs to the door but Eddie blocks it* get the hell out the way!

Eddie: no babe this is between me and you not her *he says standing in front of Loren*

Loren: move! I just want to talk to her *she says trying to get to the door knob*

Eddie: no! *he says holding her back pushing her away from the door* just calm down and wait till she leaves it us now

**They didn't know the door was unlock so the person just turned the knob and walked into something she might regret forever…**

**SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED SOONER I WAS SO SO SO SO BUSY I HAVE REALLY BAD ANXIETY SO I HAD TO ISOLATE MYSELF FOR A COUPLE OF DAYS BUT IM BACK HOPE YOU LIKE IT REVIEW**

**OHHHH LOOKS LIKE SOMEBODY IN TROUBLE…WHAT DO YOU THINK WHATS GONNA GO DOWN OR WHO IS LOREN GONNA THROW DOWN HAHAHAHA.**


	14. dear viewers

**Dear viewers**

**To those wonderful viewers who think my story is disgusting and to vivid I'm not going to stop writing the best books and stories in the world are even more vivid then mines THAT'S THE ONLY REASON WHY THEY SELL BECAUSE OF THE DRAMA AND THE ROMANCE SCENES I just keep it to a slight minimum… I'm not going to stop because of your irrelevant reviews don't like it TO MOTHER FREAKIN BAD I don't give no fucks about what you say I'm going to do me when it comes to the end of the day and Idc about your reviews when it comes down to it the whole point for this little message is to tell you guys I laugh at the shit you write cause it's so funny I have a YouTube account and people always comment on my videos there not always good but I laugh at it because you guys waste you actual time on just typing something that is so mean and ugly that you are not even making a point your actually being a hater and a troll so keep on reviewing and I'm going to keep on laughing it up while eating my Oreos ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Reap What You Sow

Were we left off…

_Eddie: lo…*just when there's a knock at the door to cut Eddie off him and Loren both look at the door wondering who would come here so early in the morning*_

_Loren: send them away *she says to Eddie, Eddie runs to the door just when he was about to send them away he heard a voice through the door*_

_Person: Eddie open the door dammit!_

_Loren: *Loren looks at Eddie with her mouth open she runs to the door but Eddie blocks it* get the hell out the way!_

_Eddie: no babe this is between me and you not her *he says standing in front of Loren*_

_Loren: move! I just want to talk to her *she says trying to get to the door knob*_

_Eddie: no! *he says holding her back pushing her away from the door* just calm down and wait till she leaves it it's between us right now!_

**Yup looks like someone is in some deep shit well let's continue the whole scenario shall we…**

Loren: *she stands there with her arms crossed glaring at Eddie standing in her way to the door* ugh! Eddie move before I do something that will make you end up 6 feet under!

Eddie: *avoids her scary glare and leans on the door* no Loren just talk to me ok we can get through this babe just li…

**Another hard bang on the door**

Person: I know you're in there just open the door!

Loren: fine Eddie talk…but come here and sit down *she sits down and crosses her legs*

Eddie: *sighs from relief* ok well it's all a misunderstanding ok Loren I would never ever in a billion years hurt you like that *he begins walking towards her and just when he was about to sit down Loren jumped up and pushed him down and ran to the door Eddie was to slow he tried to stop her but it was too late the door swung open fiercely*

Loren: HOW DARE YOU COME HERE FOR MY MAN YOU SLEEZY BI…Chloe?

Chloe: damn Loren I thought we were past name calling…and what took you so long to open the door!

Loren: *she sighs* Chloe wh...What are you doing here?

Chloe: I heard about you being back in town and I heard about your mom…I just wanted to say sorry and that I hope she ok *gives her a weak smile as her blue eyes show concern*

Loren: thanks chlo…*she looks back in the door to see Eddie standing there listening to the whole conversation she rolls her eyes and walks out the door and closes it* look Chloe I need your help

Chloe: you need my help? For what *she looks at her while her face is filled with confusion*

Loren: I know that we buried everything that happen between us long before I went on tour and that you even told me you would stay away from Eddie if that made me feel better and I said yes but by both of us knowing you, you might have went to see him the day you found out he was coming back from my tour

Chloe: no I didn't I kept my promise Loren

Loren: then why were you just banging on the door for Eddie then? *she raises an eyebrow*

Chloe: but not for the reason you think Loren I needed to speak with him to see where I can find you to talk to you because last time I check you seemed very busy when you got back from tour *she smiles and looks at the door and then back at me*

Loren: wh...What are you talking about Chloe…*Loren eyes widen as her cheeks turn red* what the hell Chloe how can you even possibly know we did it *she says using quotations*

Chloe: oh come on now Loren you haven't seen each other in months and you even changed your looks to make you look at least 24 and you're going to stand there and act like I'm the stupid one its written all over your face *she smirks*

Loren: *the blush on her cheeks deepens as she bites on her bottom lip* whatever…that's not why I need your help ok I need you to tell me if you have seen Eddie hanging out anywhere with anyone you know suspicious

Chloe: hmm no not really *she says putting her finger on the corner of her chin* wait! I do know this one time when he was at the café just 3 days being back in LA and he looked like he was waiting for someone anyways…

**Chloe flashback at**___aroma_ **café **

Chloe: hey Eddie *she says holding her mocha in her hands while standing above him while he sitting down*

Eddie: *sighs angrily while wearing his hoody over his head with some shades but you can see he is rolling his eyes* Chloe

Chloe: *clears her throat* so um I heard that you left the tour early to finish the album, any new singles yet

Eddie: last time I check that is none of your business and why are you even here talking to me remember you made that truths with Loren not me ok I do not even like the fact that your even standing there talking to me like shit is all fine and dandy *he says coldly looking at her with no emotion in his face at all*

Chloe: Eddie I was just trying to…

Eddie: *cuts her off* Chloe I have nothing to say to but goodbye *he looks back at the table with his hands together *

Chloe: *she nods as she begins to walk out the café just when she opened the door a person came rushing in bumping her knocking her coffee all over her shirt* what the hell! Are you blind watch were you going!

Person: *turns around and looks at her* maybe you should move next time *she turns back around and heads further into the café*

Chloe: *she looks at the person taken back* oh no she didn't *she drops her empty coffee cup in the trash and walks to the bathroom she enters the bathroom to find the same person that bumped her and didn't even have a decency to apologize or even excuse herself, she walks up to the person who is looking in the mirror and says* excuse me…you know those words right oh wait no you don't cause you didn't even use them when you rudely bumped me and knocked my drink all over me

Person: *ignores her as she starts combing her hair and fixing her lip gloss*

Chloe: *she looks at her getting annoyed* did you me… I want an apology now

Person: listen I don't care if you were holding a baby and I bumped you and made you drop her that's your fault for even getting in my way *she looks at her recognizing her face* ohhh I know who you are your Chloe carter Eddie Duran's EX fiancé

Chloe: I don't care if you know my name I just want an apology you little…

Person: look ok I'm sorry happy now princess *she grabs her purse and puts her shades on and bumps Chloe once again and opens the bathroom door*

Chloe: what the fuck *she mumbles* who the hell do you think you are?!

Person: *she smiles and looks at Chloe* Leah *she walks out the bathroom chucking a little leaving Chloe confused and pissed*

Chloe: wait a minute! *she chases after the girl and stops when she sees a girl sitting in front of Eddie* who is that? *Chloe hides behind the wall peeping her head from behind the wall so see can see* what can they be talking about *she looks a little closer as her eyes widen when she realize who that is* its th...that girl what how does she even know Eddie Duran? *she listens closes*

Eddie: Leah just listen I don't love you ok it was a mistake that I will never do again ok! *he shouts as the whole café hears him*

Leah: well fine then if I can't have love then you can't either! *she gets up and storms out the café*

Eddie: Leah wait! *he rushes after her but she was already gone* dammit!

Chloe: omg this can't be real *she says while walking back out to the café* Eddie is everything ok? *she says with an amusing smile on her face*

Eddie: Chloe I'll say this one last time LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! *he grabs his jacket and storms out the café*

Chloe: *she laughs* ok see you later then *she orders her another mocha and walks out the café feeling better than ever*

_**End of flashback**_

Chloe: that's all I really remember from that day believe me Loren I am just as confused as you are like…who is that girl and who is she to him?

Loren: *she looks down trying to hold back tears* thanks for telling me Chloe I...I got to go ok cya *she turns around placing her hand firmly on the cold metal door knob*

Chloe: Loren wait let me say this…Eddie he is a nice solid guy I don't think he would ever hurt you on purpose he…*she sighs* he loves you Loren and he would do anything to keep you from hurt and pain I know that he never showed his love like that to me Loren…just let him explain and maybe you will find a way to handle this *she places her hand on Loren shoulder* I'll see you later ok *she lets go as she begins to walk away into the elevator*

Loren: Chloe! *she shouts as Chloe holds the elevator doors open* thanks…for everything

Chloe: *she nods as she lets the elevator doors close*

Loren: *she turns back around and looks at the penthouse door before entering she opens the door and closes it*

Eddie: *gets off the couch* loran I…

Loren: save it…*she puts her hand up and places it on her forehead* I'm going to go to the hospital to visit my mom and when I come back I'll get my things ok Eddie just don't say another word

Eddie: Loren you can't just do this to me just let me explain please babe *he gets down on his knees in front of Loren and wraps his arms around her waist and lays his head on her thighs* Loren I love you so much I can't lose you I need you please don't go babe I love you so much

Loren: *Loren couldn't hold her tears anymore they came bursting out while watching Eddie beg and plead to her like this* Eddie please your making it harder than what it is

Eddie: no I'm not I love you Loren Tate I will go to the end of time for you because you my one and only true love please just don't leave me

Loren: Eddie let me go *she cries even more trying to get Eddie grip off of her but it tightens* Eddie please

Eddie: *he lets a tear go as he tightens his hold on her*

Loren: *she couldn't take it Loren gets down on her knees so that she facing Eddie and places both her hands on his cheeks as she looks at him she fiercely pulls his face to her as their lips collide harshly*

Eddie: *he was taking by surprised but he didn't complain he grabbed her by her waist and pulls her body closer to his and moves his lip passionately and roughly on hers he slides his tongue in her mouth quickly and both their tongues fight each other with so much hate and anger*

Loren: *she bites his lip and plays with his hair as some tears fall down her cheeks*

6 minutes later

Loren: *she pulls back as her lips are sore and puffy* let me go *she gets up and grabs her car keys and her purse as she slips on her Jordan 9's and walks out the penthouse*

Eddie: *he sits there feeling the depression taking over his body he gets up and sits on the couch staring into space* Loren I never meant to hurt you…

**WELL HERES ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR YOU OH AND MY GIRL BEYONCE KILLED THE HALFTIME SHOW BUT DAMN 49ERS WHY YOU HAVE TO TURN OFF THE LIGHTS MESSING SHIT UP ANYWAYS REVIEW.**


	16. Chapter 16

Loren's Revenge

**Loren leaves Eddie alone at the penthouse to go take care of something's, she says she was going to the visit her mom but had to go handle some business first…Loren hops in her Lamborghini and speeds off.**

Loren: *she looks in her purse for her phone with one hand while the other is on the wheel she finally finds it and pulls it out she dials Mel's number and puts it on speaker throwing it in the passenger seat* come on Mel pick up! *it rings 3 more times till she finally picks up the phone*

Mel: hey lo what's up!

Loren: code red Mel I repeat code red!

Mel: what?! What happen do I need to stab somebody?

Loren: *she shakes her head and sighs from frustration while her hands tightens on the wheel* more like someone…Mel do you think you can take the next flight to LA

Mel: yeah sure anything for you if it's this important

Loren: good *she pushes down on the gas and goes above the speed limit she was going 70 mph* and make sure when you get here we have to go to the hospital

Mel: *she sighs sadly* still now awake huh?

Loren: no but don't worry she's going to be fine

Mel: good it's just not the same without her lo

Loren: *Loren pushes down more on the gas going 86 mph she speeding through lights and traffic she swerved and turned right causing the tires to screech*

Mel: Loren what the hell are you doing?

Loren: don't worry I'm going to go take care of some business

Mel: well it sounds like your competing in a death race how fast are you even going?!

Loren: *she looks at the speed meter* 89

Mel: 89! Lo slow down you could get hurt!

Loren: I'm going to call you later *Loren picks up her phone*

Mel: Loren Tate! Don't you dare hang up this ph…

Loren: *hangs up and throws it in the back seat* I have many things to worry about then some stupid speed limit

**Back at the penthouse…**

**Eddie was just sitting there at the piano bench playing random notes as he sips some of his tequila and places it back on the piano he groans from depression as he wipes his face and bangs his head on the piano keys until he got a phone call but he let it go to voicemail then he got a text but didn't even bother to look at he got a voicemail but didn't feel like listening to it…few hours later just getting drunk and laying there on the couch there was a knock at the door…Eddie thought it was Loren but Loren didn't need to knock she has a key.**

_**Another knock at the door**_

Eddie: go away!

_**Knocking continues**_

Eddie: *he tried to ignore it but it just wouldn't stop so he got up from the couch and unlock the door fiercely* I SAID GO AWAY!

Person: damn mate you look like shit *says while his British accent showed concern*

Eddie: *glares at person* well you're not so hot either lan

Lan: *puts his hands up in defeat* just trying to help an old mate out

Eddie: yeah *he holds the door open* come in

Lan: *walks in and closes the door* what's gotten in to you

Eddie: lan *he buries his head in his hands* I screwed up big time

Lan: what do you mean mate?

Eddie: *groans from frustration as he rubs his face* with Loren…I screwed things up with Loren

Lan: what happen mate? *he sits down on the couch*

Eddie: I messed up *walks over to liquor cabinet and pours him another drink* she never going to trust me ever again

Lan: what why? What did you do? Come on mate you're not really making any sense

Eddie: *tosses drink back as he throws the glass at the wall causing it to smash in pieces* are you that fucking simple lan! I cheated me fucking cheated on the love of my life because of some drunken mistake!

Lan: whoa mate calm down ok I'm pretty sure it wasn't that bad as you think…

Eddie: that's the problem it is! I had sex with Leah lan and to follow that up I still have not told Loren about the kiss Leah and I had when I was "missing" and now the crazy delusional bitch is trying to ruin my life by taking Loren and making me bankrupt!

Lan: oh mate *he gets up and walks over to Eddie and places a hand on his shoulder but Eddie brushes it off*

Eddie: I got to go *he picks up his car keys and jacket slips on his adidas and runs out the door*

Lan: mate! Where are you going?! *he sighs as he scratches the back of his head and sits back down on the couch* guess I'll just sit here and wait for him

_**Back at Loren parked outside someone's house…**_

Loren: *she stares at the condo thinking if this is the right thing to do but Loren couldn't take it she was furious she didn't even care anymore she got out the car and closed the door letting the anger take the best of her she walks up to a window to see if anyone was home*

Loren thoughts: well there's a car parked outside so someone has to be here maybe I should try and see if the back door is open

Loren:*Loren quietly runs to the back of the condo to find a screen door she slowly slides the screen door open and tip toes in the house and quietly closes the screen door* now where are you? *she whispers to herself as she looks around the house, she checks from room to room but finds no one Loren was just about to give up and walk back out the back door but then she saw headlights in the window, she quickly runs to the window to see who it is* she's here *she looks at the person get out the car and locks it Loren quickly runs into a room and closes the door*

Person: dammit were my keys? *pulls out her keys* found them *she unlocks the door with the keys and open the door, she closes the door with her foot as she walks to the kitchen as she sets her keys and purse on the counter and looks into the refrigerator* what should I cook for myself today hmm?

Loren: *she quietly opens the room door and walks out she leans her body against the wall so that she can't see her, she reaches the end of the wall as Loren peeps her head out to see her in the fridge*

Person: ugh forget it I'm not hungry anyway *she slams the fridge shut as she grabs an apple from the fruit bowl and bites into it*

Loren: *she takes the opportunity to walk out from behind the wall into the middle of the room and stands there while her back is turned to Loren*

Person: Eddie still hasn't texted me back…playing hard to get I see *she giggles as she turns to around to see Loren…she drops her apple completely startled that she screams* holy shit Loren!

Loren: hey Leah *she looks at her with hatred*

Leah: I thought you were someone else *she breathes out to calm herself* god how did you get in here

Loren: what do you mean by someone else were you expecting anyone *she walks up to Leah slowly*

Leah: n…no did I say I was? *she says confused*

Loren: oh save your bullshit Leah you were expecting someone other than me…*she stops so that she only a few feet away from her*

Leah: what? Excuse me but you do realize you're in my house talking to me like that *she pulls her eyebrows together as she folds her arms*

Loren: you know Leah you really should pick a better time to text someone

Leah: what are you talking about Loren?

Loren: *Loren laughs bitterly* don't play dumb with me bitch

Leah: who are you calling a bitch?! *she says now that her voice is filled with anger* you better treat me with respect Loren Tate you don't know who you're dealing with

Loren: *Loren puts her finger up* oh but I do know who I'm dealing with…a backstabbing sleazy whore who is so desperate that she can't even find herself her own man so she has to go fucking others women rock stars! Now do you see who I'm dealing with Leah!

Leah: *Leah looks at her shocked* I... what are you talking about

Loren: you know exactly what I'm talking about…what happen with you an Eddie?

Leah: nothing *Leah says avoiding eye contact* I don't even know why you ask that

Loren: *Loren walks up to Leah now only a few inches from her* I'm going to ask you one more time…what happen between you and Eddie while I was gone on tour!

Leah: NOTHING! Loren I swear!

Loren: wrong fucking answer! * She couldn't contain her again anymore Loren throws a left hook at Leah's jaw*

Leah: *she collapse from the impact of Loren's strong punch, she hits the ground holding her right cheek as the blood spills out her mouth*

Loren: I tried to avoid this but you lead me to no choice *Loren bends down so that she is at eye level with Leah* now tell me what happened!

Leah: *Leah spits out blood* you bitch *she stands up quickly* I don't have to tell you shit what's done is done

Loren: *leans up glaring at Leah like she wanted to strangle her* what is it that is done!

Leah: taking a look at things you and Eddie's relationship *she laughs as she holds on her jaw* finally he will be all mines

Loren: you…bitch! *she pounces on Leah so fast that Leah didn't even see it coming they both feel on the ground with Loren ontop,loren starts throwing jabs at leahs face causing Leah nose to gush open*

Leah: get off of me! *Leah pushes Loren off of her as Leah stands up and kicks Loren in the face making Loren nose to busts also* how you like that bitch!

Loren: *Loren wipes her nose* that's it! *Loren kicks Leah in the knee causing her leg to give out, she grabs Leah by her hair and knees her in the mouth and throws her on the ground, Loren looks down at her* you know what you're not worth my time *Loren breathes heavily* but you know what I think I'm going to deserve…this *Loren kicks Leah in the gut* and this! *she kicks her again in the gut as Leah lets out painful groans and moans* and defiantly this! *she kicks Leah in the throat as hard as she can cause Leah to cough and choke*

Loren: you know what I don't even care if you end up with Eddie from what I see you deserve each other I'm out *Loren wipes her nose again as she turns around and walks out the house to see a car pull up outside* you got to be kidding me

Eddie: Loren! Lo…*gets out car and shuts it close and runs to her* Loren what are you do…*looks at her bloody bruised nose* Loren what the hell happen to you

Loren: *she looks at him and shakes her head* if you're looking for her she's in there just leave me alone *she begins to walk away but was stop by Eddie grabbing her arm*

Eddie: Loren I'm not looking for her I'm worried about you! Look at you, you look hurt at least let me drive you to the hospital and…

Loren: NO! I don't want to go anywhere with you *she says with anger in her voice as she turns around facing Eddie as her hands turn into fist* never ever again!

Eddie: Loren please…*he grabs her hand but she snatches it away*

Loren: leave me alone *she runs to her car and hops in and drives off in the speed of lighting*

Eddie: Loren wait! *Eddie hopes in his car and pulls off following her* I'm not letting you go Loren no not again!


	17. Chapter 17

**WOW! well what can i say iv'e been gone wayyyyy to long and im back fresh with ideas and stronger than ever! i will post a story tomarow for the continuation of the chapter...sorry i kept you guys waiting so long but imma try my hardest to be more focus on this well see you guys tomarow!**


	18. Chapter 18

No Love Allowed

Recap of last chapter...

_Loren: NO! I don't want to go anywhere with you *she says with anger in her voice as she turns around facing Eddie as her hands turn into fist* never ever again!_

_Eddie: Loren please…*he grabs her hand but she snatches it away*_

_Loren: leave me alone *she runs to her car and hops in and drives off in the speed of lighting*_

_Eddie: Loren wait! *Eddie hopes in his car and pulls off following her* I'm not letting you go Loren no not again!_

**loren pulls up at her special spot as she looks at herself in the review mirror in total disgust, she opens the glove department and grabs the baby wipes and wipes the dry blood off her face as she winches when she gently touches her nose and mumbles "stupid bitch" she throws the dirty wipe on the chair and grabs a hair tie of her wrist and ties her hair up in a pony and gets out the car and starts to walk up the hill with her hands in her jacket pockets.**

loren: what a day *she sighs and begins to laugh at the fact she kicked leahs ass an hour ago and the look on her face when she found loren in her house* eddie...why? *she stops laughing and her eyes stings with tears and slowly slide down her cheeks* why did you break my heart and stomp on the pieces *she puts her head in her hands and lets herself go but she hears a stick crack behind her and she knew it was him* come here often? *she says her tone filed with hate*

eddie: lo-loren look im so so so sorry and i know...one word just doesnt fix everything listen i dont NOT care about leah matter of fact i can give a shit about her she means nothing loren i would never hurt you voluntarily i...i love you loren more then my next breath, more than my next foot step on this earth, and *he walks up behind her close enough she he can whisper in her ear* more than my next heart beat...loren i will always love you more than those things because your my everything and i will not give up on you...ever.

loren: really? do you even believe a word that comes out of your mouth because i dont... *she turns around staring up at him with her red teary eyes* you broke me eddie not just my heart you broke all of me...i gave myself to you in every because i thought for a secound that you loved me...but that makes me dumb cause you never loved me, if you loved me just for a minute you wouldive stop this *she motions between them* wouldive never happen! *she shakes her head and walks by eddie*

eddie: wait *he catches her hand* we didnt do anything! all we did was kiss...sh-she kissed me loren please im begging you please believe me *he pulls her to him so he hugging her back* i sorry loren please..

loren: all you did was kiss? *loren was fuming* and you didnt tell me! even thought she the one that kissed you...y...you still didnt tell me! get off of me eddie now! *she was struggling to get out of his hold*

eddie: thats were i was wrong i didnt tell you shouldive told you i wish i could go back 10 months ago i would-

loren: OH MY FUCKING GOD! when you went missing... while i was here in LA crying my damn eyes out you were with that bitch sucking faces i cant believe this get the fuck off me eddie theres no fixing this i cant take this get off!

eddie: loren...*he lets her go*

loren: *turns around and slaps him with all her strength*

eddie: *face barely moves but his cheek is turning red slowly* i deserved that

loren: you sure did! *she moves her hand ready to do it again but eddie catches her hand and pulls her in his arms and kisses her roughly*

eddie: *holds her arms down as she tries to pushes him off and he slides his tongue past her lips and deepens the kiss*

loren: *she tries her hardest to fight him off but the kiss was something she never felt...before she even knew it she was kissing him back same roughness and all*

eddie: *he lets her arms go and glides his hands to her waist and squeezes her waist knowing what effect it has on her*

loren: *she moans in to heated kiss as her hands lift up and runs through his hair fiercely*

eddie: *eddie hands slides down from her waist to the bottom of her butt and lifts her up and carries her to his car and opens the back seat door and lays her inside with him on top and closes the door*

**As they make out it turns into more before they know it the car is rocking rather fast while the windows begin to fog /**

**FINALLY RIGHT! dont get the wrong idea their not back together this is not make up sex its more...like hate you sex ANYWAYS! next chapter tomarrow maybe? let me know what you think you guys! review! and i know i know i promise a cjapter last monday but hey atleast its finally up and short -_-. OH and another thing eddie lied if you realized him and leah had sex but it wasnt his fault you will find out next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

End Of The Road

recap of last chapter...

_eddie: *eddie hands slides down from her waist to the bottom of her butt and lifts her up and carries her to his car and opens the back seat door and lays her inside with him on top and closes the door*_

_As they make out it turns into more before they know it the car is rocking rather fast while the windows begin to fog_

**loren and eddie both sit in the backseat of the car quietly...loren is dressed but sloppy and her ponytail is all tangled as her face is completely flushed and her eyes full of shocked, as for eddie his hair looks just-fucked from loren running her hands through it and his shirt is stretched out and also flushed face but he has a little smirk on it.**

eddie: lo?...um loren?

loren: *she just stares into space ignoring eddie call*

eddie: *sighs* loren *he reaches over and rubs his finger along her cheek* babe..

loren: *snaps out of daydreaming and scoots over to the other side of the car away from eddie* dont call me babe *she says quietly looking down at her knotted fingers*

eddie: im sorry..loren i want to make this right again it's obvious that you are not ready to end this between us *he reaches again and touches her hand unknotting her fingers*

loren: no you cant make this right eddie *sighs and pulls her hand away* i need you to understand that i need some distance from you i cant think straight when your around i just...i just cant do it *she was on the verge of tears but she held them back* please *she begged*

eddie: *he looks loren straight in the face* look me in my eyes loren and tell me you dont want me

loren: *she keeps her head down avoiding his contact* edd-

eddie: look me in my eyes loren and tell me you dont want me *his voice rises a little*

loren: *she continues to look down* just let me go *she puts her hand on the car door handle*

eddie: *he grabs her hands and pulls her to him* tell me right now! that you dont want me loren! *he screams with anger*

loren: *she looks him in the eyes while tears stream down her face* I DONT WANT YOU! now let me go!

eddie: *his mouth springs open in shock his eyes filled with pain when she said that* i understand now *he says his voice barely audible*

loren: eddie?

eddie: *he lets her hands go and leans against the car door avoiding her eye contact* go.

loren: *she wipes her tears but they wont stop* it has to be this way *she leans over and kisses his cheek lightly and pulls the car door handle* bye eddie *she says her voice showing nothing but pain and she opens the door and climbs out and closes the door*

eddie: *he sits there with his eyes close as he clenches his jaw* i love you loren. *he whispers to himself*

loren: *she walks to her car and opens the door and climbs in as she closes the door she puts the key in the ignition and drives off as fast as she could away from there*

eddie: *he gets out the car and opens the driver door and climbs in* shit *he says angrily as he bangs on the car wheel* this is all her fault *eddie pulls off the dusty road into the street heading back home*

loren: *she let the tears go on* loren tate...your such a cry baby

"hey! i dont know about you but i'm feeling 22 everything will be alright if you keep me next to you.."

loren: ughh *she picks up her phone from the seat and doesnt even bother to look at the call ID* hello

_mel: LO! where have you been i have been calling you for the past hours._

loren: oh my god mel i totally forgot! when does your plane land

_mel: oh i dont know...in about an hour!_

loren: ok mel i get there as soon as i can *she says sniffing and wiping away her tears holding the wheel with on hand*

_mel: o..ok loren are you alright you sound off_

loren: umm mel i'll tell you after my mom visit..hey do you feel like staying at a cabin uptown?

_mel: i didnt even know you own a cabin_

loren: well after my grandmother died she kinda gave it to my mom and me i never really wanted to use it until now

_mel: oh_

loren: so are you up for it?

_mel: hell to the yeah!_

loren: alright im on my way mel

_mel:loren the last call we made what was all that about_

loren: *sighs* ill call you when im there

_mel: but lo-_

loren: *ends call*

**eddie just got into his penthouse he closed the door and walked right into glass.**

eddie: goddamn *stepping on broken glass and walks towards the stairs*

lan: mate! how did everything go with valley girl *appears from kitchen*

eddie: *he looks down* help yourself out when your finish with whatever your doing *he walks up the stairs ignoring lan question*

lan: mate? im guessing things didnt go well..

eddie: *opens his bedroom door and falls on the bed on his back* loren..*he closes his eyes wishing she was here with him*

**WELL! this was one sad chapter...i dont know when will my next update be but i will try to make it soon! review review!**


	20. QUICK LOOK!

**THIS IS JUST A SNEAK PEEK OF THE NEXT CHAPTER I WILL BE POSTING TOMORROW ENJOY!**

_At eddie's penthouse.._

eddie: *he is sitting on the piano bench playing random notes as he stops and takes the glass off the top of the piano and chugs it down*

_knock knock knock..._

eddie: go away lan i told you not to come back! *he says as he gets out and refills his glass*

_knock knock knock..._

eddie: *ignores it and just goes up stairs*

person on the other side of the door...

person: there's got to be an extra key here somewhere..*looks into hallway plant* nope ughh *goes over to the wall light next to the door and checks it* found it! *takes key and unlocks door walks in and closes it* damn...what happen?

eddie: i heard the door open lan now get out and put the key back were i had it!

person: oh ill put it back alright *puts key in my pocket* hmm *heads towards the steps and walks up to eddie bedroom*

knock knock knock...

eddie: OH MY GOD! just go!

person: *opens the door and walks in and closes it*

eddie: back is turned to the door* what do you want? *he asked voiced filled with annoyance*

person: *looks over at the wall and turns lights off*

eddie: hey what the fuck!? *turns around but can see anything but a female figure* loren?

person: *taken by surprise but just goes with it* yes eddie it's me *puts on my best loren tate expression*

eddie: but i thought th-

person: *walks over to him and puts finger on his mouth* shhh

eddie: *takes her hand and kisses it* i missed you so much *he continued to kiss her hand*

person: oh i miss you too *she pushes him back down on the bad and straddles him* i missed you this much *she kisses his neck* and this much *she kisses his jaw line* i definitely this much *she kisses his lips with such passion*

eddie: *kisses her back and flips her under him* now let me show you how much i missed you *kisses her neck down to her stomach* loren i love you so much

person: *has a smirk on her face knowing eddie can't see it* i love you too eddie.

_**end of sneak peek..**_

**well what did you think! don't forget to review!**


	21. Chapter 21

Are You My Clarity

_**An hour later that day…..outside the airport**_

Loren:*sits inside car knowing she does not have her glasses or her hat to hind from fans* I guess I got to call her *picks up phone, dials Mel number, and presses call*

Mel: Loren what the hell I thought you were going to wait for me inside the airport where are you?!

Loren: change of plans Mel I seemed to have forgot my disguise back at Eddie's *she winced at the sound of his name coming out of her mouth she holds in her tears and takes in a deep breath and breathes it out* I'm waiting outside at the front of the airport ill be waiting for you here. Where are you now?

Mel: I am just getting my suitcase from the luggage collector so I am not far I will be there in a second

Loren: ok I will be right here *she turns on the radio and turns it up*

_E-la-la-electric next to you__  
__I 'feeling like my heart is blowing fumes__  
__And I can't breathe, and I 'cant speak__  
__E-la-la-electric, E-la-la-electric__  
__Nowhere in the world I'd rather be__  
__Everything I want is here with me__  
__I wish I knew__  
__What I could do__  
__To make you feel electric__  
__E-la-la-electric too___

_Hey__  
__Hey__  
__Hey__  
__Hey…._

_Radio: and that was another hit from the one and only Eddie Duran…speaking of Eddie Duran did you hear about his American sweetheart girlfriend Loren Tate today...well let me tell you can't even count how many tickets she getting for speeding and making illegal U-turns and driving on the wrong side of the road this morning…some sources say after the whole fast and the furious act she was caught leaving one hit wonder Leah Johnson house earlier with a bloody nose, who can imagine how Leah looks if all Loren Tate left the house with was a bloody nose…well that's it for now don't forget you heard it from 95.5 wkys first updates later on the drama now on next is ciara body party featuring future lets go. _

Loren: just great! *she turns the radio off, falls back in the seat, and rubs her face frustratingly*

**LOREN WAKE UP!**

Loren: *springs eyes open and looks over at Mel at the car window* mel! *she gets out the car and hugs mel tightly*

Mel: *stands there surprised but hugs her back I missed you too *giggles*

Loren: you have no idea *she lets her go and looks at her with teary eyes*

Mel: lo why are you crying *hugs her close* im sorry I left without a goodbye in person but I did call you

Loren: *giggles as she wipes away her tears* no mel im not crying cause of that…im crying cause I have my other half with me to keep me strong

Mel: awww lo *lets her go and lays hands on her shoulders* loren you look different *gasp* omg! What happen to your nose!

Loren: *covers it up* is it that noticeably

Mel: no but you know I'm very observtive but that's not an answer lo what happen?

Loren: nothing mel can we talk about it later ok just get into the car please *I hop back into the car and close the door as mel walks around the car and hops in*

Mel: *gasps* is eddie hurting you! Cause if he is we can can go right over that fucker house right now and kick his as-

Loren: no mel! Eddie didn't hurt me…not physically anyway *I whisper*

Mel: what was that?

Loren: nothing just forgets about it we have a hospital visit to attend to *I put the gear in drive and pull out in front of the airport*

Mel: ok ill keep the questions on hold for now *she sits back and reaches to turn the radio on*

Loren: NO! *she smacks her hand away*

Mel: did you just hit me *holds hand and looks at her astonished*

Loren: im sorry Mel ju...just can we drive in peace and quiet please *she looks at her for a second then her eyes are back on the road*

Mel: ok fine * sighs*

Loren: thanks *stops at red light*

_**At eddie's penthouse..**_

eddie: *he is sitting on the piano bench playing random notes as he stops and takes the glass off the top of the piano and chugs it down*

_knock knock knock..._

eddie: go away lan i told you not to come back! *he says as he gets out and refills his glass*

_knock knock knock..._

eddie: *ignores it and just goes up stairs*

person on the other side of the door...

person: there's got to be an extra key here somewhere..*looks into hallway plant* nope ughh *goes over to the wall light next to the door and checks it* found it! *takes key and unlocks door walks in and closes it* damn...what happen?

eddie: i heard the door open lan now get out and put the key back were i had it!

person: oh ill put it back alright *puts key in my pocket* hmm *heads towards the steps and walks up to eddie bedroom*

_knock knock knock..._

eddie: OH MY GOD! just go!

person: *opens the door and walks in and closes it*

eddie: back is turned to the door* what do you want? *he asked voiced filled with annoyance*

person: *looks over at the wall and turns lights off*

eddie: hey what the fuck!? *turns around but can see anything but a female figure* loren?

person: *taken by surprise but just goes with it* yes eddie it's me *puts on my best loren tate expression*

eddie: but i thought th-

person: *walks over to him and puts finger on his mouth* shhh

eddie: *takes her hand and kisses it* i missed you so much *he continued to kiss her hand*

person: oh i miss you too *she pushes him back down on the bad and straddles him* i missed you this much *she kisses his neck* and this much *she kisses his jaw line* i definitely this much *she kisses his lips with such passion*

eddie: *kisses her back and flips her under him* now let me show you how much i missed you *kisses her neck down to her stomach* loren i love you so much

person: *has a smirk on her face knowing eddie can't see it* i love you too eddie.

_MATE! MATE!_

Lan: *reaches eddie's room* mate I came rushing in here I saw the door unlocked I remember locking after I left b...mate? *turns wall light on* EDDIE WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DURING!?

Eddie: what? *looks at person* OH MY GOD…CHLOE WHAT THE FUCK!

Chloe: nooo eddie don't let him stop us now *she tries pulling him back to her*

Eddie: get the hell off of me *pushes her off and jumps off bed and stands next to lan* chloe get the hell out of my house now I don't even care how you even got in I just want you out!

Chloe: FINE! All I wanted was a real good bye from you eddie that's it *gets off bed*

Eddie: so you wanted to have sex with me in order for you to stay out of my life! *his voice gets louder* I wouldn't do it even if it had to save my own life get the hell out before I have you thrown out!

Chloe: eddie listen I only really came here to see if you were ok...and to tell you something that I wish I should've told you when I came to you're here this morning *she stares down at the ground afraid to look him in the eye*

Lan: don't listen to her its probably another sob story to get you to feel sorry for her *he crosses his arms*

Eddie: chloe just go or ill will have to use force! *he gives her deadly glare*

Chloe: eddie please! Its about the night when you cheated on loren!

Eddie: *he looks at her with a blank expression* what?

Chloe: *she takes a deep breath* eddie…im the reason you cheated on loren with that girl.

Eddie: wait what? How? *his eyes widen with this news*

Chloe: eddie….i drugged you with a date rape pill by putting it in your drink that the bartender gave you..the one I had tip to put it in your drink..but I didn't think you would go out and have sex with another female I just wanted revenge im sorry eddie im so so so sorry!

Eddie: *he stares at chloe thinking of how many ways to kill a person without anyone finding out she gone*

Chloe: eddie?

Lan: mate?

**Woahhhhhhhh what a crazy chapter what will happen next…let me know whAt you think review! AND EXCUSE THE WORDS MISPELLED WORDS JUST GOT MY NAILS DID AND ITS HARD TO TYPE.**


	22. Chapter 22

Back To Black

_Recap of last chapter…_

_**Chloe: *she takes a deep breath* Eddie…I am the reason you cheated on Loren with that girl.**_

_**Eddie: wait what? How? *his eyes widen with this news***_

_**Chloe: Eddie….I drugged you with a date rape pill by putting it in your drink that the bartender gave you...the one I had tip to put it in your drink..but I didn't think you would go out and have sex with another female I just wanted revenge I'm sorry Eddie I'm so so so sorry!**_

_**Eddie: *he stares at Chloe thinking of how many ways to kill a person without anyone finding out she gone***_

_**Chloe: Eddie?**_

_**Lan: mate?**_

….

Lan: mate? Ok Chloe I think it's time for your leave* Lan said walking up to chloe trying to direct her out*

Chloe: im not going anywhere until eddie and let me point out the owner of this room to tell me to leave *she crosses her arms and stands there*

Lan: and may I point out im the owners closes friend so get ou-

Chloe: *she shouts* im not going anywhere! Without eddie saying anything to me about this

Lan: chloe its obvious that he doesn't even wanna look at you so lea-

Chloe: NO! and don't touch me cause I will kick you somewhere were the sun don't shine

Lan: you know I never wanted to hit a female before but your not a female you're an evil bitch!

Chloe: how dare you call me bitch you manwhore!

Lan: get out!

Chloe: no!

Lan: get-

Eddie: out *he mumbles*

Chloe: what?

Eddie: you heard me…get out

Chloe: edd-

Eddie: OUT! OUT! OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT!

Chloe: *she looks at him with teary eyes and then looks at lan then back at eddie* im sorry

Eddie: that it *he speed walks over to chloe and picks her up over his shoulder*

Chloe: *squeals* eddie what are you doing

Eddie: *ignores her question and walks down the steps and opens the front door as he drops chloe on her ass outside the door he was about to close the door*

Chloe: loren never deserved you *she says as she stands up* she was never ready for you but I was ready eddie I love you and I still want to be with you I just cant get rid of these feelings *she starts to cry* what am I suppose to do with them eddie?

Eddie: *he looks at her coldly* chloe you can shove them up your ass for all I care

Chloe: *she gasps* edd-

Eddie: *slams the door in her face*

Chloe: *bangs on the door* eddie please im sorry eddie please don't do this!

Eddie: *he stares at the door*

Chloe: I love you *she stops banging and walks off*

Eddie: *turns around to find lan right infront of him*

Lan: so..what now?

Eddie: *he lets out a sigh of frustration* I don't know *he walks over to the couch and rubs his face*

**At Los Angeles hospital…**

**Max was there sitting next to nora bed, he cried himself to sleep again tonight while holding nora hand when suddenly max woke up from nora hand twitching and her fingers moving…**

Max: oh my god! She moved! *he smiles with joy* she moved *he gets up and opens the door* nurse can I get a nurse! *he walks back to nora and kisses her face a million times * I knew you wouldn't leave me.

Nurse: *walks into the room* was wrong mr duran

Max: good news she moved her hand it moved

Nurse: *she smiles for the first time she saw a real smile from max* that's great sir that means she will be coming out of her coma soon

Max: I gotta make call *he walks out the room as he takes his phone out his back pocket and dials loren's number*

_A couple rings later…_

Max: loren great news!...your mom…she moved loren her hand moved the nurse said it's a sign that she gonna be waking up soon…your on your way here now?...ok let me tell the nurse your coming…I knew she will make it…I know you never gave up hope ok…is eddie with you…wha-…loren what happen?...ok tell me when you get here ok…bye.

Max: *hangs up on loren and calls eddie* hey ed…yeah um great news nora gonna be waking up soon…yeah I know its amazing…no lorens not here yet I just got off the phone with her…eddie whats going on you sound off…did something happen with loren?...eddie I know you would never hurt loren..ok so tell me what happen…no I haven't check my gossip updates…why cant you tell me…eddie?...fine call me back *hangs up and reads his notifications*

_Leddie on edge of breaking up…_

max: oh this cant be good…

**yayyyyyyy I made another chapter and it only took me two months to think of one! Lol anyways school is over and finals were killing especially HSA'S 5 hour long test ughhhhhhh but let me get to the point im back and on vacation in Baltimore so I will be making more chapters this one is kinda short but hey im trynna relax…ANYWAYS REVIEW!**


	23. Chapter 23

**First off I just want to apologize for my lack of focus on this story I know ive probably lost some viewers but if your still staying strong and waiting for me then thank you so much.**

Fireflies

Recap of last chapter…

Max: loren great news!...your mom…she moved loren her hand moved the nurse said it's a sign that she gonna be waking up soon…your on your way here now?...ok let me tell the nurse your coming…I knew she will make it…I know you never gave up hope ok…is eddie with you…wha-…loren what happen?...ok tell me when you get here ok…bye.

Max: *hangs up on loren and calls eddie* hey ed…yeah um great news nora gonna be waking up soon…yeah I know its amazing…no lorens not here yet I just got off the phone with her…eddie whats going on you sound off…did something happen with loren?...eddie I know you would never hurt loren..ok so tell me what happen…no I haven't check my gossip updates…why cant you tell me…eddie?...fine call me back *hangs up and reads his notifications*

_Leddie on edge of breaking up…_

max: oh this cant be good…

….

_**At loren grandmother's cabin….**_

Loren: *looks at phone with a blank look on her face*

Mel: loren? Hello woohoo earth to lo ughh *throws pillow at her face* LOREN!

Loren: *holds head* ow mel what hell was that for? *gets up off bed and walks to bathroom and tries to fix her hair*

Mel: well I thought I lost you there…loren you still didn't answer my question?

Loren: *sighs* what question?

Mel: who was that on the phone?

Loren: oh it was max he has some exciting news about mom

Mel: well…

Loren: she waking up out of her coma soon *she gives mel a weak smile as she walks out the bathroom*

Mel: that's great! But umm lo you don't seem to exciting I mean your mom is ok aren't you supposed to be heading to the hospital right about now? *looks at her confused*

Loren: *loren picks up her phone and looks and her phone background*

Mel:loren what's wrong… what are you looking at? *get up and walks behind her and sees a picture of loren and eddie* loren if you want to go see eddie go I don't mind I mean he is your boyfriend…and the love of your life…loren? *when see walks to face loren her eyes blood red and her face is wet with tears* loren!? Hun why are you cryng?

Loren: he is the love of my life *she whispers* I tried to stay strong, I tried to fool myself into thinking that only are love…is perfect, sure relationships have there downs…but we always end up loving each other more, but then there's betrayal and deceit and lies! *she spits out* all bullshit! *she starts brawling with tears* Adrianna was right, I can have it all and still end up with nothing, as hard as I try I always end up failing…yes I love him,but I loved him to much and that is why I left before he could leave me *she whispers*

Mel: *she looks at loren with wide eyes* oh my god *she covers her mouth in shock* loren what happened, why did you leave im not understanding

Loren: *loren looks up at mel* I cant even go see my on mother because I know…that he would be there and I would be stuck between a rock and a hard place, ill just break down mel *she whimpers* I cant even look at him!

Mel: *she pulls her into the most tightest hugs and rubs her head* its ok loren *her eyes build up with tears but she blinks them away*

Loren: I love him mel *she manages to choke out through whimpers*

Mel : I know sweety I know *holds her close*

At Eddie's penthouse..

Eddie: *plays random notes on the piano* when the streetlights come on and the fireflies flicker,

I am walking her home making plans,

With her shoes in her hands, I am watching her dance,

As the hem of her dress gently kisses the grass

It suddenly rains on us,

She is laughing and turns up her hands

Like autumn turns leaves, winter will breathe, cold on our necks, snow in our paths

Wherever she goes,

All that I know about us is that beautiful things never last

That's why fireflies flash.

When this summertime ends, we will not part as friends

Things were promised in blood; we have sinned

Now there's

tears in her eyes as she's screaming goodbyes,I run 'long side the car turning numb to the sound

I notice a chill in the air September is creeping up fast.

Like autumn turns leaves, winter will breathe, cold on our necks, snow in our paths

Wherever she goes, all that I know about us is that beautiful things never last,

That's why fireflies flash.

Innocence didn't mean we're immune to these things,

Let's blame the passage of time.

Love and loss, truth it costs more than I can spare right now.

Maybe it's simpler to lie...

Like autumn turns leaves, winter will breathe, cold on our necks, snow in our paths.

Wherever she goes, all that I know about us is that beautiful things never last,

That's why fireflies flash

Eddie: *he finish the song with one last note and looks up at the picture when him and loren* please come back..*he whispers to himself and gets up and walks off*

**Well another chapter done…I don't really know how long this story gonna go but I have been thinking to stop at 40 or 50 who knows but I really do hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it, like I litteraly cried when I was writing lorens part it was so sad…oh BTW! That incredible song that I had eddie sing was by Ron pope one of my most fave artist it called "fireflies" also check out "A drop in the ocean" by him too it AMAZING! Review!**


End file.
